Melting Frozen Hearts
by ConstantSnow
Summary: GinxToshiro. After Gin's betrayal will a relationship survive when Gin takes Toshiro into the Heuco Mundo or is it to late? After all when your turn your heart cold so you won't get hurt, it's hard to fall back in love, most of all with that person again.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** This is the prologue of the story. It is in between the Soul Society arc (when Ichigo goes to save Rukia), and the Bount Arc as well as before Bleach even started and possibly into the Winter War arc, I'm not sure yet, so there's gonna be some things that you've never seen before, that have nothing to actually do with Bleach, or may be spoilers if you haven't kept up to date with the manga. This story will be going back and forth from Gin's view to Toshiro's. There will be memories which will be pointed out before, so it's not as confusing. Of course there's gonna be some OoC but, I can't really help it.

**Warning:** This story will contain sexual relations between males, shota, possible character death in later chapters and other mature themes, please read with caution. This story is GinxToshiro and will also have some hints of other relationships between other characters such as AizenxIchigo, and a few other,s but will be mainly GinxToshiro.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, or it's related characters and themes.

Please Enjoy the story

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Gin smiled, watching Toshiro fight with Rangiku across the large table where all the captains and vice captains were sitting, enjoying the new year's festival. His hands were hidden within the sleeves of his shirt.

"Come on Captain!" Rangiku cried trying to force a cup of sake into Toshiro's mouth. "It's not a party if ya don't drink!"

"No!" Toshiro pulled away, falling off his cushion.

Rangiku laughed holding her sides, her face flushed from drunkenness. She looked over the table at Gin. "You'll drink with me won't you Gin?" She asked as Toshiro started to right himself on his seat, a blush across his pale cheeks. He looked across the table at Gin, and their eyes meet, Toshiro smiled softly and Gin's smile widened.

"Sure," Gin said reaching over and taking the cup from Rangiku as Lieutenant Abarai stumbled to his feet. Gin raised an eyebrow in amusement as the tattooed man slowly stumbled from the room. He chuckled as a few minutes later Hisagi Shuuhie did the same.

"Awww!?" Momo giggled covering her mouth with both hands.

Toshiro rolled his eyes and leaned forward against the table, resting his chin on his hand, watching Zaraki struggle to get his pink haired Lieutenant from jumping on his stomach. He yawned, not realizing when Rangiku and Momo poured sake into his tea, almost making the small cup over flow. He again glanced at Gin who lifted his cup as if in toast then took a drink. Toshiro smiled and lifted his cup and took a drink......

Several hours past and Gin stood, pulling a rather buzzed Toshiro from the room with ease.

"I'm gonna 'ill tha' woman," Toshiro said stumbling over his own feet.

"Now now," Gin chuckled looking down at Toshiro who's cheeks were lightly flushed. "Don' go 'n say thin's like tha',"

"What kinda lieutenant spikes their captain's drink?" Toshiro groaned putting his hand on his head. Gin stopped walking and turned so he was facing Toshiro.

Toshiro looked up at Gin. "You saw her do it didn' you?" He asked critically eyeing and swayed. "Whoa," He muttered grabbing onto Gin's sleeves.

" 'Er n' Momo both did it," Gin said.

"I hate women," Toshiro grumbled.

Gin shifted and put his hands on Toshiro's waist. "Ya don' hate 'em," Gin said and Toshiro looked at him.

" They both know I can' hold sake," Toshiro said his blush spreading across his cheeks. "You know I can't either,"

"Don' worry 'bout it. This'll all be over in the mornin'," Gin said.

Toshiro looked back up at Gin, then stood on his toes, and pressed his lips to Gin's, wrapping his arms around the older man's neck, pulling him down. Gin kissed back, tasting sake and the slight sweetness of Toshiro's tea on his soft lips. Toshiro moaned and closed his eyes. Gin didn't want to pull away, but he did, and Toshiro put his head against Gin's chest panting slightly.

"....," Toshiro said.

"Wha' tha'?" Gin asked.

Toshiro didn't answer, he'd fallen asleep against Gin's chest. Gin lifted the small captain into his arms with ease, and took him to the squad ten compound, and into his room. He laid Toshiro down, and covered him carefully with the blankets of his bed, which seemed much to big for Toshiro to sleep alone in, it made Toshiro look alone.

Gin frowned for a moment then leaned down and pressed his lips against Toshiro's for a moment. " Good Bye 'Shiro," Gin muttered and walked from the room, his coat fluttering behind him, leaving his young lover alone.

***Two Weeks Later***

"Gin!" Toshiro screamed as Gin was taken into the hands of a menos along with Aizen and Tousen. "Gin!"

Gin looked down, and his eyes opened, revealing red. "Sorry 'Shiro," Gin muttered watching as tears slid down the young captain's face as he stared up at Gin.

The portal slammed shut, and Toshiro screamed trying to get out of Rangiku and Hanataro's hold, the wound to his shoulder opening, coating his white coat in red. Toshiro's eyes went dull and he slumped forward against Rangiku who sank to the ground with his head in her lap.

"I'm so sorry Toshiro," Rangiku whispered, stroking the small boy's tear stained face. "I didn't know," She said.

"Rangiku-san," Hanataro said and Rangiku looked at him. "I have to start treating,"

Rangiku nodded and moved back slowly, wrapping her arms around herself.

"What were you thinking Gin?" Rangiku muttered looking up at the darkening sky with tears flowing down her face. "How could you do this to him? Didn't you tell me you cared for him?"

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End Prologue.**

So here we are, the first part of my GinxToshiro fic, and I think I did alright. If you don't think so tell me please and I will re do it.

This was requested **ladyaffirmed**, so I hope that you like the prologue, and I will be continuing the story as soon as I finish Art is Blind or Voice, which ever one comes first, so just hang tight till then please. I promise it will get better, and there will be fluff and smut and drama, cos that's what makes fan fics good.

Please leave any reviews, questions, comments, requests, or flames that you will.

Thanks for Reading, I hope you've enjoyed the first part of Melting Frozen Hearts.

ConstantSnow


	2. You left me with more then just scars

**Warning:** This story will contain mature themes, so please read with caution

**Author's Note:** The chapters will be rather short because I'm not going to put Gin and Toshiro together in one chapter, I'm trying to make it feel kinda hollow in a way, and show the separation and all the things that they are going though alone. This story is supposed to seem painful fro Toshiro's point of view, and well... I guess angry from Gin's, so hopefully I can do that, although it might make Gin seem a little OoC at times, sorry.

**Chapter One:** You left me with more then just scars.

**Third Person:** Toshiro Hitsugaya

*********************************************************************************************************************************

*******Five months after Aizen's Rebellion*******

Toshiro slid slowly into the sunken tub filled with steaming water until only his head stuck out and he sighed wincing and put a hand on the long scar that went from his right shoulder and to his right hip. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Trying to get the memories that had been plaguing his mind since he woke in the early morning from his nightmare.

Toshiro reached up and put a hand over his eyes and took a deep breath, he was never one to show emotion about anything in front of anyone, but now that he was alone in his captain's chamber the tears wouldn't stop flowing down his pale cheeks and his lips wouldn't stop quivering. '_Gin... Gin... Gin'_ He kept repeating over and over in his mind, the pain in his heart growing with each muttering of the name of the man who'd turned him into this broken shell of his former self. '_What are you doing now Gin? Are you sitting with the hollows with that damned grin on your face, laughing at how broken you've made me?'_ Toshiro sunk deeper into the water, until the tips of his hair were under. He stayed there, letting air bubbles slowly pass from his lips. '_Do you even still remember my name? What I look like? Do you still care at all about me? Or was it all an act like the rest of your life? Was I just something that you could hide behind? Did you hesitate when you stabbed me in the back? Or did Aizen always mean more then I did?'_

Toshiro forced himself to break the surface of the water with a heavy gasp and leaned forward putting his face against his small hands and let out a strangled sob. '_Gin.... Was I really not worth taking with?'_

Toshiro's eyes grew wide as he stared through his fingers down at the water that rippled as his body shook. '_Why didn't you take me with you?.... Why did you leave me here? I hate you... I hate you....... I hate you........ I hate you.......... I hate you............... I love you,'_

**************************************************

Toshiro slipped his white captain's coat over his shoulders slowly, then put his blade on his back; it felt heavier then normal. He slid open the door to his chamber and stepped out onto the wooden pathway.

"Good morning captain," Rangiku said softly.

"You're on time today Rangiku, that's odd," Toshiro said walking down the path and she followed. "Are the other's ready to go?"

"They're already waiting at the gate to go into the living world," Rangiku said.

"Alright," Toshiro said. "Let's go," He vanished from his spot with an elegant flash step and Rangiku followed behind him, they didn't speak or slow until they got to the gate where the others were waiting. Toshiro nodded at Rangiku who stepped through the gate first.

Toshiro looked over his shoulder at the large hill where the broken execution stand still stood, then was the last through the gate, following the black butterfly into the living world.

"Welcome Hitsugaya-kun," Urahara said and Toshiro looked at him. "It's nice to have see captain after so long," the blond said waving his fan in front of his face.

"I'm fine," Toshiro said looking around the canyon like area.

"Very good," Urahara said. "Your gigai are waiting upstairs, but please feel free to stay down here if you'd like," Urahara addressed the others as well.

"Sure," Toshiro said.

"Captain, do you need anything?" Rangiku asked.

"No, I'll take first patrol as well," Toshiro said.

Rangiku blinked. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes," Toshiro said and vanished.

Rangiku frowned and rubbed her arm. "Don't worry, Hitsugaya's stronger then he looks Rangiku, you of all people should know that," Renji said and she looked at him.

"I'm not worried about his ability to fight," Rangiku said. Renji frowned.

"It wasn't your fault," Renji said.

"I still can't help but feel responsible though," Rangiku said tightening the grip on her elbow and her brows furrowed.

*******************************************************

Toshiro stopped standing on the edge of a water tower and finally took a breath. He scanned around the town that was quickly growing dark as the sun began to set, casting light purple and orange streaks across the sky. Toshiro looked up at the colors for a while, watching them fade darker and dark until they vanished and stars dusted the sky.

_********Memory********_

_"What do ya' mean 'Shiro?" A voice said cooly behind Toshiro's ear. "Why say thin's li' tha'?"_

_"I don't know," Toshiro replied honestly, moving his hands over the arms that were wrapped strongly around his slim waist._

_"Well, then don' say 'em," Lips brushed against the back of Toshiro's ear and he closed his eyes. " 'M neva lettin' go 'Shiro, don' worry," _

_"I love you Gin," Toshiro said quietly as Gin's lips traveled down his neck to suckle softly at the junction of neck and shoulder._

_" Love ya too 'Shiro," Gin whispered._

_Toshiro looked back at the sunset and smiled softly. Gin made their hips sway in time with the soft music that played in the seireitei, they had snuck away to be alone, watch the fire works. Gin hummed still planting soft kisses against the back of Toshiro's slender neck. Toshiro felt so calm, so safe in those arms wrapped around him, protected against the chest, he didn't have to hide. Didn't have to hold anything back, Toshiro closed his eyes leaning his head back and Gin's lips found his, and they kissed slowly and softly._

_**********End***********_

Toshiro opened his eyes his chest growing tight from how stupid he had been then, to have opened himself up, he could've laughed now, seeing how easily he had let himself be blinded by affection that turned out to nearly get him killed. '_How stupid... how pathetic.... how childish....' _Toshiro thought. '_... I shouldn't have been that childish.... If I hadn't been... I could've seen it... seen the knife pressed against my back.... pathetic....'_

Toshiro gritted his teeth and turned to where he sensed a hollow and headed towards it, but when he got there, it wasn't a hollow he saw. Toshiro lost his footing as he slid to a stop, bending down so his fingers grazed the grass. He fell back panting hard and looked up at the man dressed in white standing at the line of trees.

The man turned and looked at Toshiro who jumped to his feet and lunged drawing his sword, but when he swung his blade down, the white haired man was gone, and in his place just the simple hollow who gave a loud howl as it vanished. Toshiro stepped back feeling tears well in his eyes, and dropped to his knees and dropped his blade at his side, putting his hands out in front of him as he leaned forward and screamed as tears fell on his cold hands. He punched the ground until his fist turned bloody and finally the storm in his mind settled, but he still didn't move from his place, staring down at the blades of grass that moved under his heavy breathing.

'_Damn it...... damn it... damn it!'_ Toshiro repeated in his head and closed his eyes tightly. '_Gin....'_ Toshiro began to shake again and threw his head back and screamed again. "GIN!!!!!"

Toshiro slowly pushed himself onto his feet, picking his blade up numbly, it sliced into the damp dirty and slowly he sheathed it. He looked down at his hands, they were shaking badly and blood dripped from his knuckles, and his skin was bruised. He closed his large sorrowful eyes and let his hands fall limply to his sides.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End of Chapter One**

So here we are, at the end of the short chapter that shows how emo Toshiro Hitsugaya is.... it's so sad really, I even felt bad writing it. But it's not supposed to be happy. So don't hate me.

Thanks for reading, please review and comment.

ConstantSnow


	3. Didn't Want To

**Chapter Two:** Didn't Want To

**Third Person:** Ichimaru Gin

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Gin pulled on his jacket back on and fixed his pants.

"Ya can leave now," Gin said to the small espada trembling on the bed.

"H-hai," the male said sitting up slowly.

Gin stood on the balcony of his room, staring out at the desolate white sand of Heuco Mundo, his arms folded, his hands hidden within the wide fabric of his sleeves. The trademark twisted grin was however not on his face. He looked frustrated, bitter, even sexual release had not helped him.

"Wha' ya still fer? I tol' ya to get ou' already," Gin said as he heard shuffling on the bed hidden in the darkness of his room.

"I'm sorry sir," The unranked small Espada said softly, pulling his clothes back on.

"Jus' ge' ou'," Gin growled. The espada rushed out and Gin turned back and went into his room. He ripped the stained sheets from his bed and threw them across the room where they fluttered to the floor.

"What was wrong with that one?" Aizen asked leaning against the wall just inside the door of Gin's room.

"Nothin'," Gin said watching the arrancar that moved into the room and put clean sheets on his bed, then picked the dirty sheets from the floor.

"It's the seventh one you've rejected this month," Aizen said folding his arms. "Not meeting the levels of your old lover Gin?"

Gin glanced at Aizen. " 'M goin' fer a walk," Gin said and walked past Aizen.

***************************************************

Gin moved above the world of the living with flash step, it was pre dawn and the air was cool.

******_Memory__**_

_"Gin, this for your loyalty," Aizen said and Gin looked at the brown haired man with interest. A small espada was leaning against Aizen's side. White hair that hung in his face, and large blue eyes. Pale skin and pouty lips. "He's yours to do what you want with,"_

_"Wha' am supposed ta do with tha' thin'?" Gin asked._

_"What ever you want to," Aizen said. "Go on, go to your new master," Aizen pushed the small espada towards Gin._

_The espada stepped towards Gin, then bowed. "Please use me as you see fit, master," The espada said, his voice soft. _

_Gin stepped back. "I don' wan' it," Gin hissed._

_The espada looked up at him. Aizen's eyebrow raised in slight amusement. "Are you sure? It's nothing more then a toy Gin," Aizen said._

_"I sai' I don' wan' it," Gin said._

_"Very well," Aizen said._

_***********************_

Gin slowed to a stop and looked towards the spiked reiatsu that he felt and it sent shivers down his spine. It was Toshiro's and it was lashing out even though he wasn't fighting, it was extremely cold and extremely pained.

Gin moved towards it. He watched Toshiro, not sure what he was doing, why he was watching Toshiro crying. '_..... He looks just as beautiful as I remember.... God, why are you crying Toshiro?.... I can't stand you crying...... I don't want to see you hurting.... Please stop Toshiro....'_ Gin thought and stepped closer to Toshiro.

" W-who's there?" Toshiro looked up and looked around. Gin was still hidden, it was to dark to see in the treed area where Gin was hiding. "Show yourself,"

Gin shifted, turned and left. Going as far away from Toshiro as possible before stopping again. '_What was the tone.... His voice,'_

Gin gritted his teeth and closed his eyes to calm himself.

******Memory******

_"__Gin," Toshiro said and Gin looked down at him._

_"Wha's it?" Gin asked._

_"You know I'd do anything for you right?" Toshiro said and Gin's eyes opened slowly._

_"Wha' ya talkin' 'bout 'Shiro?" Gin asked._

_Toshiro rolled over so he was facing Gin, and put his hands lightly against the bare skin of Gin's chest. " I love you so much," Toshiro said and Gin smiled and ran his fingers up Toshiro's bare side._

_" Love ya to," Gin said. " Wha's this 'bout,"_

_"I wanna spend the rest of my life with you," Toshiro said pressing his lips against the left side of Gin's chest._

" 'M not goin' anywhere," Gin said lifting Toshiro's chin so their eyes locked. "Don' be li' this,"

"I'm sorry, its just after the hollow... I got worried," Toshiro said and

" No nee' for tha', I'm gonna be 'round fer a while," Gin chuckled and pressed his lips against Toshiro's soft pale ones.

********************

Gin walked back into Las Noches, glancing at Ulquiorra who was standing waiting for him

"Wha' the 'ell ya wan'?" Gin asked

"Aizen wants to know if you've calmed down now," Ulquiorra asked.

"Tha' none 'o yer damn business," Gin said.

"I'm just asking for Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra said.

".... 'm fine," Gin said.

"Very well, I will inform Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra said and vanished.

Gin gritted his teeth. '_I didn' wanna leave ya... Shiro,'_

*****************************************************************************************************************************

**End of Chapter Two**

So he is chapter two, it's again short, and Gin is slightly OoC in his thoughts, and everything, but it okay, right? I really hope so, thanks for reading.

Please Review and Comment

ConstantSnow


	4. Do This To Me

**Chapter Three: ** Do This To Me

**Third Person:** Hitsugaya Toshiro

*********************************************************************************************************************************

"Captain," Rangiku said.

Toshiro looked from the window he was staring out to her. "What is it?"

"Are you alright? Are your hands feeling any better?" Rangiku moved closer and took one of Toshiro's small bandaged hands into hers.

"It was nothing more then a small hollow wound, it's nothing to worry about Rangiku, get some rest, you've got first patrol in the morning," Toshiro said taking his hand from hers.

"Alright," Rangiku said quietly and left. Urahara kept looking at Toshiro though.

"Those weren't the wounds from a hollow attack," Urahara said.

Toshiro glanced at him. "Does it really matter?" Toshiro asked.

"I suppose not," Urahara said. "But is it a good thing to lie to her?"

"What she doesn't know, won't hurt her," Toshiro said looking back out the window.

"I'm not so sure about that," Urahara said.

Toshiro stood slowly. "I'm going for a walk," He said.

"Please be careful," Urahara said as Toshiro walked from the shop.

*****************************************************************

**_Memory_**

_"Where are you taking me Rangiku? I have work to do," Toshiro said. He had a blindfold over his eyes, and his lieutenant was dragging him down one of the many maze like roads inside the Seireitei._

_"It's a surprise," Rangiku said._

_"I don't like surprises," Toshiro said._

_"You'll like this one," Rangiku said._

_"I doubt it," Toshiro said. "If you're taking me to another bar, I'm warning you now that I-"_

_"It's not a bar," Rangiku said._

_Toshiro sighed heavily as she finally stopped pulling him. "Can I take the blindfold off now?" He muttered._

_"Just a movement," Rangiku said quietly._

_Toshiro heard shuffling, then hands brushed over his face softly. Toshiro looked up as the blindfold fell away. "Gin.... What are you doing here?" Toshiro asked and Gin's smile grew wider._

_"Happy Birthday, 'Shiro-kun," Gin cooed and Toshiro stared at him._

_"....Gin....," Toshiro whispered. Toshiro looked around the small room, a small table was set for two, candles light all over the room. The windows were all open, letting the cool night air into the room, the candle flames danced casting beautiful shadows and lights against the walls._

_"Do ya not li' it?" Gin asked watching Toshiro's face._

_"...I..... this is beautiful Gin," Toshiro looked up at Gin. "Thank you," _

_"Yer welcome." Gin said leaning down and pressed his lips against Toshiro's pulling the small body against his own. Toshiro kissed Gin back softly, letting his large eyes flutter closed. _

_"I love you," Toshiro breathed when Gin pulled his lips away from his._

_" Love ya too, 'Shiro," Gin said and Toshiro kissed him again, standing on his toes and wrapping his arms around Gin's neck._

_************************_

Toshiro's eyes snapped open feeling the cold chill of someone watching him. He stood slowly and reached for the hilt of his sword.

He heard footsteps behind him and spun around. "Who's there? Show yourself," Toshiro demanded, but got no reply.

******************************************

The sound of a blade slicing through the air filled the area below Urahara's shop. Toshiro was practicing his almost dance like form, his captains jacket and uniform top lay over a rock several yards away. A sheen of light sweat ran down the defined slight muscle of the boy's body and his hair stuck against his face and neck as he moved.

"Captain Hitsugaya,"

Toshiro stopped the swing of his blade and looked at Urahara walking towards him. "What is it?" Toshiro said lowering his blade and relaxing his stance.

"Dinner is ready," Urahara said and Toshiro exhaled heavily. "Are you going to stop your draining to join us, or finish your training and eat later,"

Toshiro sheathed his sword. "I'll come up now," Toshiro said.

"Very good," Urahara said leading Toshiro towards the exit from the basement. "You've been training very hard for several hours, if you'd like, I can have Tessia warm up the bath for you,"

Toshiro thought for a moment, "I'll take you up on that offer," Toshiro said slowly.

"Very well, after dinner then," Urahara said.

"You look like you've been working really hard Captain," Hisagi said leaning back against the wall.

"Training isn't to be taken lightly," Toshiro said.

"I suppose not, but there is such thing as to much," Hisagi said wisely.

"I know my limits," Toshiro said

****************************************************

"Thank you Tessia," Toshiro said. Tessia bowed and walked from the bathroom sliding the door closed. Toshiro looked out the open window at the night sky as he reached down for the tie of his pants.

'_Full moon remin's me o' ya 'Shiro,'_ Gin's voice echoed in Toshiro's ear as his pants slowly fluttered from the floor. ' _I's strong' 'n beautiful', bu' still gentle,'_

Toshiro closed his eyes, his pale naked form seemed to glow in the moon light. He felt Gin's body press against his own and he reached up wrapping his arms around himself slowly. He felt hands run up his sides and he shivered, even though he knew that they weren't real. Toshiro let his head hang slightly and he exhaled slowly.

'_Gin..... how can you..... still do this?'_ Toshiro said slowly stepping into the tub, then sank into the water.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

_Blood gushed from Toshiro's chest with every fading beat of his heart, his legs shook, and his arms were to weak to lift his blade. Darkness threatened the edges of his vision. The ice of his banki started to crack where it had formed in the large room full of pillars. He looked up at Aizen who had a simple smug smile on his lips and Toshiro's eyes moved slowly to rest on Gin who stood a few feet behind Aizen. _

_Tears slid from quickly dulling bright ice blue eyes to smear the blood that splattered Toshiro's pale cheek. Toshiro's blade fell from his fingers with a heavy thud and Toshiro took a heavy step forward. "G-...Gin," Toshiro muttered._

_Gin's squinted eyes opened slightly, revealing emotionless red pupils._

_Toshiro coughed and blood splattered from his lips as he took another step. Blood splattered against the floor and the wings made of ice on Toshiro's back began to crumble even more._

_"This is rather touching," Aizen said with a soft chuckle. "What are you going to do Toshiro-kun? You'll be dead in a few more minutes,"_

_"...G-Gin... p-please.... t-t-" Blood poured from Toshiro's mouth cutting off his last words and he dropped to his knees, then slumped to his side, his dull eyes looking at Gin, who slowly closed his eyes, his wide grin never faltering._

_"Let's go Gin," Aizen said._

_" Hai," Gin said following Aizen towards the exit._

Toshiro's eyes snapped open and he sat up right quickly. Cold sweat soaked his body, he trembled slightly and his chest rose and fell rapidly and he grabbed for his blade that laid at his side, but stopped, realizing it had just been another nightmare.

Toshiro put slender fingers against the long scar on his chest and closed his eyes. '_Why that.... why did I have to dream of.... that moment again?....'_

The door of Toshiro's room slid open and he looked up at Rangiku. "There's trouble," She said

Toshiro stood quickly, then gasped clutching his shoulder, dropping back to his knee

"Captain!?" Rangiku stepped towards him.

"I'm alright," Toshiro said catching his breath.

"Are you sure?" Rangiku asked.

Toshiro took a few deep breaths then stood slowly, grabbing the sheath of his sword. "Yes," He said. He pulled on his top and captain's coat, not tying it closed and followed Rangiku to where Urahara was waiting with the others. "What is it?"

"We've got company," Urahara said.

"Already!?" Toshiro asked tying his uniform closed.

"Yes," Urahara said.

Toshiro rushed from the shop and Rangiku followed.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

"Orihime! Come Quick!" Rangiku screamed over Toshiro, he couldn't seem to move his body as much as he wanted to. "It's okay Captain, just stay still,"

Toshiro cough blood and screwed his eyes shut. "...T-the others?" He asked.

"They all survived," Rangiku said as Orihime finally reached them.

"... R-Rangiku," Toshiro muttered and she took his hand.

"It's okay captain, it's gonna be alright, just let Orihime heal you," Rangiku said and Toshiro closed his eyes as a warm sensation and orange light wrapped around him. Rangiku squeezed Toshiro's hand and stroked his hair, and glanced at Orihime who had placed her hand on the curve of her healing shield.

"It's not going to take to long," Orihime whispered.

******************************************************

******_Memory_******

_"Shiro-kun," Momo cried and he looked at her._

_"What?" He spat._

_"You haven't told me who it is you're seeing yet.... Who is it? Is it another shinigami?" Momo asked._

_"Of course it is stupid girl," Toshiro said wiping juice from a large slice of watermelon as it ran down his chin on the back of his hand_

_"Tell me," Momo whined._

_"None of your business," Toshiro said._

_"Is she pretty?" Momo asked and Toshiro blushed. _

_"Its....not like that Momo," Toshiro said and she looked at him._

_"What do you mean?" Momo asked._

_"It's not a girl," Toshiro said, Momo's mouth fell open and she stared at Toshiro who blushed more and looked away. _

_"Really?" She asked leaning in front of him to see his face. "That's so sweet Toshiro, who who who?" She asked and he looked at her._

_"You don't care?" Toshiro asked._

_"Does he make you happy?" Momo asked._

_"More then anything else," Toshiro said._

_"Then I don't care," Momo said and leaned her head against his. "Have I meet him before?" She asked._

_Toshiro bit into his watermelon. "Of course you have big dork," He said mushing the soft flesh of melon against the roof of his mouth._

_"Is he a ranked officer?" Momo asked._

_"Yea," Toshiro said._

_"Higher then a third seat?" Momo asked and Toshiro looked at her. "A Lieutenant like me?"_

_"No," Toshiro said. "Higher," _

_"Another captain?" Momo quirked. "That's wonderful 'Shiro-kun," She threw her arms around him._

_"You crazy girl, lemme go," Toshiro said struggling against her. Momo giggled._

_*************************_

Toshiro grimaced and opened his eyes with a heavy exhale and looked around, he was back in the room at Urahara's shop, laying on his futon. He looked around, then slowly sat up, holding his side and grimaced again.

"You should really still be sleeping,"

Toshiro looked up at Urahara. "I don't have time for rest," Toshiro said.

"The wounds you got last night aren't completely healed, they could re-open," Urahara sat next to the futon and Toshiro noticed he was holding bandages.

"How are the others?" Toshiro asked.

"As well as can be expected," Urahara said. "Let me check you wound," He reached forward and began to undo the bandages around Toshiro's chest.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End of Chapter Four**

I woke up two hours ago and couldn't get back to sleep even though it was only 4am so I figured I'd get a chapter of this done, so here it is. I just want to say for the record. I fucking hate Momo, she's so annoying I just wanna punch her in the face, it's even worse because she's not even a real person. And I slept funny so my right arm feels kinda funny... it sucks... But this chapter is based off the episode where the espada come to capture Urahara, not the ones who came with Grimmjow, but before that, I'm to lazy to go find out which episode that it, so you'll just kinda have to look on your own, but that's the episode.

'Do I Ever Cross Your Mind' by Brian McKnight is the inspiration for this entire story, If you've never heard the song before, I demand that you go listen to it, and download it, and love it. It's a rather sad sad song, and it fits really really well with the story, if you listen to it it'll help you get the whole mood of the story. Besides that Brain McKnight has an amazing voice and again, it's a good song even though it's really sad. It kinda mixes well with both Toshiro's and Gin's mindset of the story and again, really think you should listen to it.

Well here's the chapter, I hope you liked it. Please leave comments and reviews, the more I get, the faster I update so keep that in mind if you want this story or my other one to update faster. ^_^

ConstantSnow


	5. You Should've Killed Me

**Chapter Four: **You Should've Killed Me

**Third Person:** Ichimaru Gin

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Gin grabbed the white hair of the small espada and threw him across the room and into the wall on the other side of the hall.

" Why ya keep makin' 'em I don' wan' any," Gin growled looking up at Aizen who sat at the head of the room in his white arm chair, his chin resting on his knuckles.

"You're frustrated Gin," Aizen said and Gin's left eyebrow raised an eyebrow.

"I don' wan' 'em," Gin said.

"You need a release, that boy is one," Aizen said pointing towards the small espada who'd finally gotten to his feet, blood dripping from the corner of his pale lips.

"No," Gin said and Aizen sat straight in his chair. "Not thi' time,"

"You've never denied me before Gin," Aizen said.

Gin shifted and turned away. " Goin' fer a walk," He muttered, he turned and started to walk away.

"You could always just bring him back with you," Aizen said and Gin stopped. "Since the espada that I've created in his image aren't good enough for you. Bring him back with you,"

Gin glanced over his shoulder at Aizen.

"It's your choice," Aizen said. "Think about it,"

" 'M not bringin' 'im 'ere," Gin said. " Not li' this,"

"You are in love with him, you're in love with Histugaya Tos-"

"Don' say 'is name!" Gin snapped.

The small espada clamped his hands over his ears and Aizen again raised an eyebrow. Gin gritted his teeth and vanished with flash step.

****************************************************

**_Memory_******

_"You're a rather interesting boy aren't you?" A brown haired man said bending down to look at a young Gin who was sitting under a tree._

_"Wha' mean?" Gin asked cocking his head looking at the man who pushed his glasses up on his nose._

_"You've got some good reiatsu," The man said._

_"So," Gin said._

_"My name is Aizen," The man said. _

_"Nice ta meet ya," Gin said grinning. "I'm called Gin,"_

_"Well Gin, would you like me to buy you something to eat?" Aizen asked smiling._

_"Sure," Gin said standing slowly. Aizen held out his hand, which Gin looked at for a moment, then took. Aizen smiled and lead Gin through the streets._

_*****************_

Gin shook his head and gritted his teeth for a moment. He slowed his pace to a stop.

"How long ya been followin' me?" Gin asked.

" The beginning," Toshiro said putting the tip of his blade to the back of Gin's neck. Gin could feel Toshiro's hand shaking as he held the blade. "What are you doing here?"

"Takin' a walk," Gin said his grin returning to his face even though his chest hurt. He turned slowly to face Toshiro. "Ya look li' ya been havin' trouble sleepin' 'Shiro-kun," He said.

"Don't fuck with me," Toshiro said stepping closer, sliding the blade slowly against the side of Gin's neck, and blood prickled on Gin's skin.

" 'M not fuckin' wit' ya," Gin said. " Came ta clear m' 'ead," Gin shifted slightly.

"Give me a good reason not to cut your head off right," Toshiro said pressing the blade harder against Gin's neck and Gin tilted his head to compensate.

" I can't do tha'," Gin said simply and Toshiro gritted his teeth. " I know wha' I did ta ya,"

"You don't know anything!" Toshiro snapped bitterly. "You made your choice Gin, you chose Aizen over me, and you will always be a traitor and a heartless bastard,"

" 'Shiro," Gin said and Toshiro's eyes grew wide and his hand began to shake more. " 'M still in love wit' ya,"

Tears welled in Toshiro's eyes and he stepped back, letting his blade fall to his side. "D-Don't say that"

Gin licked his lips and stepped towards Toshiro. " It's true," Gin said. " 'M always thinkin' bout ya," Toshiro stepped back.

"Captain!"

Gin looked up as Rangiku and Renji came into the clearing.

"Gin," Rangiku drew her blade and lunged.

"NO!" Toshiro jumped in front of her, blocking her attack, causing sparks to flash as the metal clashed. Rangiku was shocked, Renji shifted, and Gin's eyes opened slightly.

"Captain, what are you doing?!" Rangiku cried. "He's the enemy, we have to take him out,"

"Back off Rangiku," Toshiro said tears streaming down his cheeks and blood dripped from his forearm which he had pressed against the back of his blade.

"Captain!" Rangiku cried.

"It's an order!" Toshiro said. Rangiku hesitated but withdrew her sword from Toshiro's. Toshiro turned to Gin lowering his blade. ".... Don't show your face in front of me again Gin, or I will kill you," Toshiro whispered.

"Captain!" Renji took a step towards Gin, putting a hand on the hilt of his blade. Toshiro swung his blade back, pointing the tip at the center of Renji's neck, and lowered his head, hiding his face behind his hair. Renji stopped glancing at Rangiku.

"Take another step, or draw your sword, and I will be your enemy Abarai," Toshiro said. Gin could see Toshiro's blade trembling, see the tears that slid down his cheeks fall onto the front of his captain's coat. Rangiku shifted. "Don't," Toshiro said. "I'm stronger then both of you, I gave you an order and you are to follow it," Renji removed his hand from the hilt of his sword and Rangiku sheathed hers and looked at Gin.

"You son of a bitch," Rangiku said quietly but firmly. "I trusted you, I thought that you were my friend Gin. I don't know how you can live with yourself after all that you've done,"

"That's enough!" Toshiro snapped. "Keep your mouth shut Rangiku,"

"These are things you should've heard a long time Gin," Rangiku said.

"I said that is enough Rangiku!" Toshiro looked at her, and her heart sank.

Gin took it as his time to leave and did so.

He returned to Heuco Mundo, but not to Las Noches. Gin's mind was racing, '_Wha' wuz tha' 'Shiro? Ya'd neva do tha'..... Wha's wrong wit' ya' _Gin thought. '_ Ya shoulda tried ta kill me,'_ Gin shifted his feet into the sand and looked up at the eternal night sky. _'I wish.... ya woulda killed me,'_

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End of Chapter Five**

Isn't Toshiro just so sad? Awww.... poor him, and Gin who knew he could actually be sweet? Well I promised a chapter so here it is, I hope you all enjoy it.

Thanks for Reading, please leave lots of reviews and comments, I get bored. ^_^

ConstantSnow


	6. Almost Had It Back

**Chapter Four: **Almost Had It Back

**Third Person:** Hitsugaya Toshiro

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Toshiro sheathed his sword as Gin had vanished.

"What were you thinking Captain?" Rangiku asked.

"... I don't have to explain myself to officers of lower rankings," Toshiro said putting his sword onto his back.

"Captain," Rangiku said.

"...."

"Captain, is this what's been bugging you lately?" Rangiku asked.

"...."

"I've noticed, but said nothing," Rangiku said grabbing Toshiro's arm and he looked up at her. "Why are you crying for that bastard Toshiro? After everything he's put you through. He left you for dead,"

"You don't have to tell me what Gin did," Toshiro said pulling his arm away. "Continue on your patrol, I'm returning to Urahara's to sleep," He said and left.

Rangiku looked at Renji. "I'll keep this to myself," Renji said.

"Thank you," Rangiku said.

*****************************************

******_Dream_******

_Toshiro was running, down a long narrow dark hall. His breath in short painful gasp, his heart was racing, he felt cold tears on his cheeks._

_" Good Bye Shiro," _

_"Gin! Don't leave me!" Toshiro screamed at the quickly vanishing form. "Gin! Don't leave me! I need you!" Toshiro screamed reaching out, but the form just kept getting father and farther away, his legs were getting heavy. "Gin! Please!"_

******************

Toshiro woke with a start and stared up at the ceiling. He gritted his teeth and put a hand on his aching shoulder and rolled onto his side then pushed himself into a slouched sitting position. He was breathing hard and sweating, he threw the blanket off him angrily and forced himself to his feet and walked with heavy but silent footsteps outside. He leaned against the wall just outside Urahara's shop and looked up at the sky. It was early dawn and the sky was beginning to turn a light purple color, it was also very cloudy. He felt tears well in his eyes and he sniffed and rubbed his eyes with his knuckles. '_Stop it..... stop it..... Don't do this, get over it.... he's gone..... he's gone and he didn't take you with him..... get over it.....'_

A few hours past and Toshiro stood crying silently. His body grew cold and he shivered lightly.

"It's rather chilly morning," Urahara's calm voice said and Toshiro felt a robe drape over his shoulders, it smelt like Urahara slightly musky with a chemical hint, it was pleasant, somewhat comforting to Toshiro.

"....yes, it is, but I like the cold.... Part of being linked to Hyorinmaru," Toshiro replied but pulled the older man's robe around his shoulders.

"You shouldn't keep yourself blaming like you have been," Urahara said. Toshiro's eyes shifted from the ground to Urahara's face. "I'm smarter then I look, and besides I've already caught you crying, and have heard your nightmares,"

".... what else am I supposed to do?" Toshiro asked looking back at the ground.

" Move on," Urahara said and Toshiro looked back at him. "Things like this are better to just push away. Don't feel guilt, or remorse, or sorrow, or anything. Not when you've been betrayed the way you have Toshiro,"

Toshiro closed his eyes and hugged himself. "How can I?..... How can I forget the man who stole so much from me?"

"You just stop caring," Urahara said. "Until you come to a time and a place where you are able to deal with it,"

"And what if that time never comes?" Toshiro asked. "Or if you don't want to forget the pain you're in?"

"Sometimes what you want, and what you need to do are completely different Toshiro," Urahara said. "We are at war, you can't let things like this cloud your judgement, the shinigami below you need you to lead them,"

"I never even wanted to be a shinigami," Toshiro said.

"But you are one," Urahara reminded. "And you have a duty to fulfill, and lives to protect,"

Toshiro looked at him. "Could you do it?" He asked.

"I already have, a long time ago," Urahara said. "We don't have room for mistakes and errors caused by emotions Toshiro. You need to put this behind you, if it means closing off every emotion you have, you have to do it,"

Toshiro grimaced and hugged himself. "That is a lot to ask," Toshiro said.

"Forget him, and move on," Urahara said and Toshiro looked at him again. " Don't hesitate to swing your blade next time. The next time you see the enemy, you cut his head off," Urahara said.

***********************************

Toshiro leapt from rooftop to rooftop scanning around for signs of hollows, he had felt some earlier in the day and had taken care of them, but usually when there's one, there's more.

It didn't take long, the sound of a hollow's roar made Toshiro increase his pace and and turn towards it. Pulling his blade from his back and jumping at it slicing it clear in two, blood splattering across his body and he slid on the sidewalk to a stop and turned to see the hollow vanish. It had been three weeks since Urahara had talked to Toshiro outside the shop, and Toshiro had done what he was told. He locked away his emotions and turned outwardly very cold.

"Captain,"

Toshiro looked at Ikkaku who was just landing in the area.

"You took care of it already? You've done nothing but kill hollows and train for the past three weeks," Ikkaku muttered. "Leave nothing for the rest of us to do,"

"If you weren't so slow, then you would've gotten here faster," Toshiro said swinging his blade to get the blood off it then sheathed it. "Stop slacking off and hiding at Kurosaki's house,"

Ikkaku looked at Toshiro.

"You have patrol tonight, don't forget to check in before you start," Toshiro said and took off again kicking off the side of a store and headed into the sky again.

He stopped to look down at the town for a moment, he reached up and wiped the blood from his brow.

"Yer turnin' scary,"

Toshiro grabbed the hilt of his sword and lunged. Gin blocked quickly drawing his blade. "Fucking bastard," Toshiro growled.

" Tha's not nice," Gin said. " I came ta see ya,"

" I told you I'd kill you the next time I saw you," Toshiro jumped back. " Bankai!"

Gin jumped back to avoid the explosion of ice that shot out around Toshiro. " 'Shiro, wait I jus' wa-"

Toshiro roared and flew at Gin swinging his sword hard. Gin jumped back to dodge. "I don't talk to traitors!" Toshiro growled and again lunged. Gin blocked with his sword.

" Jus' listen fer a secon'," Gin pleaded. " 'M tryin' ta explain thin's to ya,"

"I don't need or want an explanation," Toshiro growled.

Gin gritted his teeth and pushed Toshiro away. "Shinso," Gin said his smile fading and his eyes opening revealing his red pupils. His sword shot out headed towards Toshiro who's ice wings wrapped around him to protect him from the attack.

Toshiro roared as he felt his back hit the ground, and the end of Shinso start to break through his ice wings. '_I'm not this weak..... he's no stronger then I am... I can kill him, I can kill him, I will,' _ Toshiro's wings flung open, sending Gin stumbling back. Toshiro got to his feet and again lunged at Gin, knocking into him, and sending them both into the side of a building.

" 'Shiro wait," Gin said grabbing Toshiro's left hand that held his sword. Toshiro swung his right hand out trying to punch Gin, but Gin grabbed his tiny hand with his other hand that still held Shinso.

Toshiro roared struggling to get away. The tail made of ice swung around and wrapped around Gin's chest, gripping tightly and Gin gritted his teeth.

"I told you, I was going to kill you the next time I saw you," Toshiro panted.

" Ya think tha'd stop me from comin' ta see ya?" Gin asked. " I told ya already, I love ya still,"

"LIAR!" Toshiro growled and his tail squeezed tighter around Gin's chest. Gin made a sound similar to a gag and looked at the purple flowers behind Toshiro's back slowly begin to fade.

"Ya can't hold it much longa'," Gin said quietly.

"Long enough to kill you," Toshiro said.

" 'M sorry Shiro, bu' I can't live without ya," Gin said.

Toshiro felt something hard hit the back of his neck and his labored breath hitched. The grip his tail had on Gin's chest vanished as the ice shattered and his bankai vanished. Toshiro's vision went black and he fell limply against Gin's chest. '...._no.....'_

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End of Chapter Five**

Well it's 3 in the morning and I got another chapter done, I'm rather proud of myself. Poor Toshiro is never going to get his sanity back at this rate, he's not going to even gonna know what to do with himself pretty soon. Not to mention poor Gin too, he's sad too, he's stuck between a rock and a hard place isn't he?

Well thanks for reading, and like always, review and comment

ConstantSnow


	7. Note

**Chapter Five:** Note

**Third Person: **Ichimaru Gin

*********************************************************************************************************************************

"He's been thrashing around since he woke up, he's gonna end up tiring himself out," Tousen said and Gin looked at him. "Have you gone and tried to speak with him?"

"No," Gin said slipping his hands into his sleeves as he crossed his arms. "Ya think e'd listen ta a word I said?"

"Most unlikely," Tousen said. "Then what are you going to do?"

"Dunno ye'," Gin said watching the screen outside the room. Toshiro was throwing Kido spells against the walls, but the walls remained undamaged.

"A dragon does not belong trapped in a cage Gin," Tousen said.

"Yea, I know, 'Shiro don' li' small places," Gin said watching as Toshiro slowly sank to the floor in the far corner of the room, below the tiny window. "Bu' I can' move 'im ye',"

"You can have one of the arrancar move him," Tousen suggested.

"Good poin'," Gin said, "Do ya kno' where Halibel's a'?" Gin asked.

"No," Tousen said. "Use Stark, he's easy enough to find,"

"Righ'," Gin said and walked down the hall sighing heavily.

***********************

" Stark," Gin said and the first espada pulled the book off his face and looked at Gin.

"What can I do for you sir?" Stark asked standing slowly.

"I need ya ta move 'Shiro ta a room fer me," Gin said.

"What's wrong with the one Ulquiorra put him in?" Stark asked.

"Tha's a cage, I wan' 'im in a room," Gin said. "Understand?"

"Sure," Stark said. "I'll go move him now, then tell you which room he's in,"

" Jus' be careful, 'e ma'be small, bu' 'e can figh'," Gin said. "Watch 'im fer me too, don' le' the others near 'im,"

"Sure," Stark said. "Come on Lilinette," He said.

The small girl jumped off the back of the couch to land next to Stark, she glanced at Gin for a moment then followed Stark out.

***********************************************

"Have you finally calmed down?" Aizen asked and Gin looked up at him.

" Hai," Gin said looking back down at the slip of paper he had been staring at for the past few hours then sighed opening his eyes, they were bluish green now.

"What's bothering you now?" Aizen asked.

" 'e don' belon' 'ere," Gin said.

"So you're already regretting him being here, even though it's only been two days, and you've yet to clear your mind of what it is you wanted to say to him?" Aizen asked.

"Ya thin' 'm bein' childish," Gin said slipping the paper into his sleeve and stood slowly. " Ya always hav' cos 'm younger 'n ya 'n Tousen," Gin said.

"It still doesn't mean I don't think you're immature," Aizen said.

Gin scoffed, " 'Ure,"

"Gin, now is not the time to start regret the choice you've made," Aizen said. "We are close to our goals,"

" I don' regret joinin' ya," Gin said

"Good," Aizen said.

" 'M going fer a walk," Gin said.

******_Memory_******

_" Captain," _

_Gin looked up at Kira. "Wha's it?" He asked._

_" A note from Captain Hitsugaya," Kira said walking over and handed the folded paper to Gin. _

_Gin opened it and his grin grew wider when he read the words. "Than' ya Kira," Gin said standing slowly._

_"Where are you going sir?" Kira asked._

_"Jus' out fer a bit," Gin said. " Don' wait up," He said_

_*****_

_"I wuz surprised," Gin whispered wrapping his arms around Toshiro's waist as he leaned back against the wall, pulling Toshiro against him._

_" I hope you didn't leave your work unfinished," Toshiro said looking at Gin._

_"Nah, I wuz done," Gin said leaning down. " 'm glad yer back," he said and pressed his lips against Toshiro's._

_" I missed you," Toshiro said pulling away for only a moment, then pressed his lips against Gin's wrapping his slender arms around Gin's neck and standing on his toes. Gin moved his lips down Toshiro's jawline._

_"Yer only gone a week," Gin smiled as Toshiro moaned softly._

_" It was to long," Toshiro said running a hand down Gin's chest. Toshiro leaned forward and placed soft kisses on Gin's chest, having pushed Gin's uniform top away. Toshiro closed his eyes a light blush forming on his face._

_" I guess so," Gin said lifting Toshiro up and pressed their lips together again. Toshiro wrapped his legs around Gin's waist as they fell back on lightly on Toshiro's futon. Gin undid the ties of Toshiro's hakama and pushed it away and sucked lightly on Toshiro's collar bone. Toshiro moaned again, pulling Gin's hakama off his shoulders, letting it fall. _

_"... ahhh..." Toshiro bit his bottom lip as Gin sucked on his right nipple, turning the pale nub into a hard knot._

_" Ya don' hafta be so quiet, no one gonna hear ya," Gin said looking up at Toshiro._

_"It's embarassing," Toshiro muttered. Gin moved so they were face to face._

_" Ya sound beautiful," Gin said and Toshiro blushed more._

_"S-stupid," Toshiro muttered and Gin pressed his lips against Toshiro's. Gin reached down and undid the ties of Toshiro's bottoms and pulled them slowly off, running his fingers over Toshiro's slender legs. He ran his fingers slowly over Toshiro's lower half, getting soft moans in return. Gin slicked his fingers with saliva and ran them under Toshiro and slipped one into Toshiro slowly. Toshiro arched his back and pushed his feet into the mattress._

_"Relax," Gin said and pressed his lips against Toshiro's._

_****************_

A knock on the door of Gin's room pulled him from his dream.

Gin opened his eyes and sat up slowly. " It's open," He muttered.

"Sorry to wake you," Ulquiorra stepped into Gin's room. "But the boy, has escaped, Th-"

Gin was out of his room before Ulquiorra could finish, and went to the room Toshiro was being held, A large hole was blown in the wall. He turned to Stark who was nursing a wound to his shoulder. "Wha' happened?! Didn' I tell ya to watch out?!"

"I apologize, arrancar are already looking for him," Stark said.

" Yer gonna to, go now!" Gin ordered.

"Sir," Stark said and vanished from the room.

'_ Shiro, ya ain' got ya sword, wha' ya gonna do if ya if a hollow shows up?'_ Gin thought looking out at the endless white sand before disappearing into it.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End of Chapter Six**

Haha, I cut it off right before the good part, ya gotta wait a while yet till then. Sorry.

Well that's all, I don't really have much else to say.

Thanks for Reading, please Review and Comment, or ask for future fics.

ConstantSnow


	8. Sorry Isn't Ever Going To Be Enough

**Warning:** This story contains mature themes, please read with caution.

**Chapter Seven:** Sorry Isn't Ever Going To Be Enough

**Third Person: **Hitsugaya Toshiro

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Toshiro wiped the blood from his lip and looked up at the blue haired espada that towered over him as he sat on the sand where he'd been thrown to.

"You're rather irritating you know," The sixth espada said stepping towards Toshiro who moved back. "If you weren't so cute I would've killed you," The espada bent down and grabbed Toshiro's neck and pulled him against his chest. "You're a turn on when you tremble," He licked Toshiro's neck.

"Sick fuck," Toshiro said squirming.

"Grimmjow,"

The blue haired espada turned his head at his name. "What do you want?" He sneered at Stark. "Lazy bastard,"

"I suggest you stop, Gin is on his way," Stark said. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and stood, pulling Toshiro up by his collar with ease.

"Put me down damnit," Toshiro demanded kicking his legs as they dangled off the ground. Grimmjow couldn't help but laugh at the 4'4" shinigami squirming in his hand. "You fucking bastard, I'm going to kill you I swear to the gods I will," Toshiro's bare foot connected with the side of Grimmjow's face, and Toshiro was dropped. Toshiro rushed to his feet and started his flash step, only to have Stark move in front him.

"Don't do that," Stark said grabbing Toshiro's shoulder.

"Let go," Toshiro growled. He tried to kick Stark, who just grabbed his leg, pulling him off the ground upside down. "Put me down!!!" Toshiro screamed thrashing madly against Stark's hold.

Toshiro went limp in Stark's hold when Gin stopped in front of them. Gin was only wearing his pants, which were hanging low on his hips. Gin was toned yet his body was not bulky, to Toshiro, a perfect male form. Toshiro blushed and looked away crossing his arms.

" Ya alrigh," Gin breathed and Toshiro looked at him. " 'm glad ya not hurt Shiro," He said walking over and taking his arms, turning him over as Stark let Toshiro's ankle go.

"Fuck you," Toshiro muttered and bit his bottom lip.

"Ya'll can go now," Gin said looking at Grimmjow and Stark.

"Sir," Stark vanished, Grimmjow glanced at Toshiro, a hand still on his cheek, then he vanished as well.

"Wha' the 'ell were ya thinkin' runnin' off? Ya don' got ya sword, ya'd die ou' 'ere," Gin said and Toshiro glared up at him.

" Like you fucking care! You're the reason I don't have Hyorinmaru! You took my blade from me! You locked me in that small room! What else was I supposed to do! You know I can't stand being in small places!" Toshiro struggled against Gin's hold. "I fucking hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" He pounded on Gin's chest with his fist.

" I kno," Gin said looking down at Toshiro. " 'm sorry Shiro," Gin wiped the tears from Toshiro's cheeks slowly as Toshiro sniffed.

" Why are you doing this to me Gin?" Toshiro asked putting his forehead against Gin's chest. "We can't be together anymore,"

"Why not?" Gin asked.

"....Stupid," Toshiro said. "You betrayed the Soul Society. I'm a shinigami and you're working with the hollows.... And you let Aizen almost kill me," Toshiro closed his eyes. "And I hate you,"

"Ya don'," Gin said.

"You've fucked with my head, you've lied to me, you left me, even after you promised me that you never would," Toshiro listed putting his hans against Gin's chest. "Why didn't you just tell me.... prevented this entire thing from happening?"

"I couldn' betray Aizen," Gin said and Toshiro pulled away as far as Gin would allow.

"So Aizen is more important to you?" Toshiro asked

"No, I love ya Shiro," Gin said.

" If you really did, then you wouldn't have left," Toshiro said and started to struggle again. "Not being able to tell me what was going on, does not mean you love me, it means you used me as a front. After I defended you! When Byakuya accused you of everything. I put my name on the line for you!"

" Shiro, stop," Gin said. "I kno wha' I did ta ya, 'n 'm sorry,"

"Sorry isn't fucking good enough Gin!" Toshiro said looking up at him. "Sorry is never going to be fucking good enough to fix what you've done to me.... I can never trust you again Gin," Toshiro was shaking, Gin tightened his grip on Toshiro's arms. ".... You crossed the point of no return as soon as you let Aizen turn his blade on me, I will never be able to be with you again, I can't put myself through that, I can't,"

" I can' be wit' ou' ya," Gin said.

"That's your own damn fault," Toshiro said. "You didn't just push me away, you fucking threw me away,"

" An' I regre' it more than anythin' I've eva done Shiro," Gin said.

'_....Shit....'_ Toshiro closed his eyes.

"No, it doesn't matter anymore," Toshiro said shaking his head. "I deserve better then you Gin,"

".....Shiro," Gin's eyes opened slowly. "Please, give me 'nother chance,"

Toshiro's bottom lip quivered. "....N-no," He said balling his hands into fist and swallowed hard. "...No,"

" 'm not lettin' ya go again Shiro," Gin said. " I can',"

" I'm not going to give you the satisfaction you're looking for," Toshiro whispered looking down at the sand. " Do what ever the fuck you want with me, but I'm not going to love you again Ichimaru," Toshiro un-fisted his small hands and stopped struggling.

" Shiro," Gin said.

"....."

'_Just do what you want with me.... and be done with me,'_ Toshiro thought.

Gin reached up, and lifted Toshiro's chin, but Toshiro wouldn't meet Gin's eyes. " 'Shiro, 'm gonna make ya love me," Gin said quietly.

Tears slipped from Toshiro's eyes and Gin kissed them away softly.

*******************************

Toshiro sat on his bed, in the the large room he'd been moved into. It was sparse, but a comfortable room none the less. It had a fainting chair(1) in the corner farthest from the bed, a dresser with a oval mirror on it against the wall opposite the bed, several small windows that lined the wall against the head of the for poster king sized bed. A bathroom was connected by a door on opposite the left side of the bed, and a closet to the right side of the bed which was filled with white clothes similar to the outfits that the espada wore. Toshiro's black hakama had been taken away from him, he was wearing a jacket similar to the one Lilinette wore along with the arm warmers, and a pair of white long flowing pants that covered his feet.

Toshiro was staring at the wall, watching the shadows that danced near the ceiling, he hadn't moved in several hours, Stark was laying on the fainting chair, and his follower, Lilinette was staring at Toshiro where she sat, on the dresser.

"You're more boring then Stark is," Lilinette said jumping off the dresser to land next to Toshiro. "Don't you talk?" She leaned in front of him.

"Don't bother him Lilinette," Stark said. "He's in mourning,"

"What? No body died," Lilinette said crossing her arms.

" You don't just mourn for someone's death," Stark said sitting up. "Isn't that right lil' dragon?" Stark asked and Toshiro glanced at him, but his vacant ice blue eyes returned to watching the shadows.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lilinette asked.

"You mourn for love," Stark said running gloved fingers through his hair. "You also mourn for lost freedom,"

"Oh," Lilinette looked at Toshiro again then sat next to him. She swung her legs slowly, letting them hit the side of the bed. "You just have to find something else to do. You could try escaping again, that was pretty fun," Lilinette said and glanced at Toshiro as she leaned back on her hands. She frowned then leaned over and elbowed Toshiro. "Come on, kids like us are supposed to be full of energy and be rowdy and rebellious," She said.

" That's enough Lilinette," Stark said quietly and she looked at him. "There's a time, when there's no point in trying to comfort a person," He said and leaned back. "He's not going to react to you,"

"What did Ichimaru do to you?" Lilinette asked. Toshiro's reiatsu spiked and Lilinette shivered and jumped away as ice started to form on her skin. She brushed it off quickly. "Geez, I'm sorry," She whispered and went over and sat at Stark's feet, pulling her knees to her chest, putting her hands on her feet.

Toshiro calmed himself, and laid back on his bed. It was so large, and it just made him seem so small, even in Lilinette's eyes. Toshiro closed his eyes.

******_Memory__******_

_Toshiro slipped from his chamber and looked up at the sky as snow fell. He walked from under the roof over the pathway, and stepped into the snow. He leaned his head back, watching the early morning sky and exhaled slowly, his breath steaming as it hit the night air. Toshiro loved the snow, part of having an ice based sword. _

_" Yer gonna get sick li' tha'," _

_Toshiro turned and smiled. "Gin," He said snow falling in his hair._

_"Bu' ya look beautiful," Gin said walking to him. "Ya were made fer the snow love," Gin said. They kissed softly holding each other tightly._

_"Merry Christmas," Toshiro said finally pulling away._

_"Ya too love," Gin said pulling away to reach into his sleeve. " 'ere ya go love," He said holding out a small box. Toshiro blushed and looked up at Gin. "Go on, take it," Gin said and Toshiro took the small blue and green box and opened it slowly. Gin chuckled seeing the look on Toshiro's face. " Li' it?"_

_" I never told you, how did you know?" Toshiro asked pulling the blue top with a dragon painted on it. He looked up at Gin._

_" I aske' Momo 'n Rangiku," Gin said. "They said tha' ya used ta play all the time," _

_Toshiro smiled. "Yea, I was champion before I left to become a shinigami," Toshiro said holding the top in the palm of his hand._

_" I ha' it made special, jus' fer ya," Gin said._

_Toshiro jumped onto Gin, making them fall back in the snow. "Thank you," Toshiro said and kissed Gin._

_"Yer welcome," Gin said chuckling. He stood holding Toshiro against him. "Come on, le's go inside," Gin said carrying Toshiro back into Toshiro's captain's chamber. _

_"It's our first Christmas together," Toshiro said going over to his futon and pulled a box from under it, it was twice the size of the box Gin had given him, but still not very big. Toshiro looked down at the box blushing. " I wasn't really all that sure what to get you," He said and gave an unsure smile and shifted his feet as Gin walked over. "It's silly, but when I saw it... it reminded me of you so I th-" Gin pressed his lips against Toshiro's to quiet him._

_"What ever it is, it's fine," Gin said taking the box from Toshiro's hands. Gin pulled away and opened the back, pulling out a crystal carved fox. Gin chuckled and Toshiro blushed, closing his hands around the small top, and holding it against his chest. " Its perfect Shiro," Gin said and leaned down and kissed Toshiro again. Toshiro closed his eyes and kissed Gin back._

_**************_

"Hey kid,"

Toshiro's eyes snapped open and he looked up at Stark.

"You were crying," Stark said.

Toshiro sat up quickly and wiped his face on the palms of his hands and the arm warmers that covered them.

" Are you alright?" Stark asked.

" I'm fine," Toshiro said looking away.

"Lilinette went to get you a glass of water, she'll be right back," Stark said sitting on the edge of bed and Toshiro looked at him. " I know, that it's not my place, and I'm still your enemy.... But if you'd like, you can talk to me, I'm rather understanding,"

" No thanks," Toshiro said as Lilinette came back into the room and over to the bed. She held out the glass of water which Toshiro took, holding it in his lap and stared down into it.

"Alright," Stark said standing. "Well Ulquiorra is going to be here any second to take over for me, get some more sleep kid," He said and walked to the door as it opened and Ulquiorra stepped in. "Come on Lilinette," Stark said.

Lilinette shifted. "Good night, Toshiro," She said and ran out ahead of Stark who raised an eyebrow then walked out shaking his head.

Toshiro took a drink of water, then set the glass on the floor next to the bed and glanced at Ulquiorra who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, his eyes locked on Toshiro.

"Do you want something?" Ulquiorra asked.

" No," Toshiro said.

"Then go back to sleep,"

Toshiro laid back down, and rolled onto his side.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End of Chapter Seven**

I just realized that I have 2 chapter 4s, but I'm to lazy to go back and fix it, so if any of you caught that, I'm sorry. But anyways, I also noticed that as I've gone through the chapters, they've slowly started to get a little bit longer, probably because I've gotten more comfortable writing the couple and switching back from Gin to Toshiro with every chapter, which isn't an easy thing to do, let me tell you.

And yes, I wanted it to look like Lilinette has a crush on Toshiro, because she does at least in my fan fic, they'd make a cute couple I think, better then Toshiro and Karin, which is a cute couple too, but I don't do straight fan fics, I'm just strange that way.

But I went out running around for a couple hours, then tried to do my algebra homework, and it feels like monkeys are playing soccer with my brain, I've got a migraine which I unfortunately get a lot, which makes writing really hard, but I really wanted to get another chapter done, so I did, and it's done.

Also a fainting chair is like the ones you see in like psychiatrist offices in t.v. shows and movies, and stuff, and I love them, my great grandmother used to have one, and it was sooooo comfortable, I could sleep on that better then my bed.

But, I'm gonna put a cold wash rag over my eyes and try and wait for the throbbing in my head to go away.

Thanks for Reading, please leave a lot of reviews and comments, I barely got any for the last chapter, and it made me sad =(

ConstantSnow


	9. Sweets Won't Fix Things

**Chapter 8: **Sweets Won't Fix Things.

**Third Person: **Ichimaru Gin

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Gin was laying on his bed, his arms behind his head, it was one of those rare moments where his eyes were open, and his grin was gone. He stared up at the ceiling. '_.... Shiro.....'m sorry.... I wish ya'd forgive me....'_ Gin grimaced and closed his eyes.

**_Memory__**_

_" Shiro-kun," Momo cried jumping on Toshiro, making the small captain fall on the floor. Gin chuckled looking down at the two._

_"Oi! Freaking bed wetter, get off," Toshiro said pushing Momo off of him and he sighed. "You're almost as bad as Rangiku," _

_"Hey," Momo sat on her knees. "Be nice,"_

_" Lemme help ya," Gin said lifting Toshiro off the ground. _

_"Oi! Put me down," Toshiro said struggling against Gin._

_"Bu' yer so ligh'," Gin said swinging Toshiro slightly. Momo laughed and covered her mouth. Toshiro blushed looking over his shoulder at Gin, who set Toshiro on his sock covered feet. "Don' be mad,"_

_"I've got work to do," Toshiro said and walked away, Gin frowned._

_"You shouldn't have done that Captain Ichimaru," Momo said standing slowly. "He doesn't like to be made fun of because he's so small," _

_" Yea..." Gin looked over his shoulder at Toshiro who was rushing towards the Tenth Division compound. _

_"All you have to do is apologize," Momo said. "Bring him something sweet," She giggled and Gin looked at her. "He'd never admit it, but he loves sweets,"_

_"Alrigh'," Gin said._

_****************************_

Gin sighed and frowned. '_Can' jus bring ya sweets this time, ne Shiro?'_ Gin thought, then chuckled at himself and sat up.

He pulled his robe over his hakama and walked from the his room and down the halls. "Ya can go now," He said to Ulquiorra who was standing outside the door of Toshiro's room.

Ulquiorra bowed his head and left. Gin opened the door, being met by a cold rush of air. Toshiro was standing at the foot of his bed, his arms folded over his chest. Even with Toshiro's reiatsu repressed, he was still able to have frost forming on the walls and mirror.

"What are you doing here Gin?" Toshiro growled.

"Jus' vistin'," Gin said closing the door.

Toshiro's right eyebrow cocked and he laughed bitterly. "Visiting?" Toshiro lunged and punched Gin hard in the jaw. "Get the fuck out of here," Toshiro moved back shaking the pain from his hand and turned his back to Gin.

"Don' wanna," Gin said rubbing his jaw. Toshiro spun around and glared at Gin. " Wanna be 'round ya Shiro,"

Toshiro gritted his teeth, and balled his hands into fists, to keep them from shaking. " What do you think, you are going to gain?" Toshiro asked. "Do you think that you're going to get back into my heart Gin? Do you think I am going to open myself back up to your grin and charms?" Toshiro shifted. "I'm never going to love you again, I'm never going to give you the satisfaction after you.... After you broke my h-heart," Toshiro looked down and put a hand over his eyes.

" Shiro," Gin stepped forward, reaching out for Toshiro.

"Don't fucking touch me," Toshiro said stepping back. " I don't want you anywhere near me," He said looking up at Gin, tears sliding down his cheeks.

"I can't leave ya cryin'," Gin said.

"It's your fucking fault you damn fox," Toshiro said. "Just leave me alone, or use me and let me go,"

"Use ya? Shiro I'd neva use ya," Gin said.

"Then what was the five years before the rebellion?" Toshiro asked. "The time you used me as a cover to up what you were doing with Aizen?"

" I loved ya, no matter wha' ya think. I love ya more then anythin' else," Gin said.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Toshiro screamed. "You could've told me everything!"

"Wha' would ya have done, ne?" Gin asked.

"... I-I....w-would have....." Toshiro bit his bottom lip.

"Ya would've done the righ' thin', turned us all in 'n watched as we all wuz executed," Gin said, feeling his chest growing tight.

"....you don't .... know anything," Toshiro said.

"I know ya better than anyone else," Gin said. "Ya are duty bound Shiro, ya always will be," Gin sighed and moved towards Toshiro who stepped back, wrapping his arms around himself defensively. Gin wrapped his arms around Toshiro.

".... p-please.... don't m-make me do this," Toshiro said putting his head against Gin's chest. "... I-I can't.... d-do this G-Gin," His body was trembling hard.

Gin leaned down and pressed his lips to Toshiro's temple. " 'm sorry love," Gin said quietly. " 'm sorry,"

***************************

Gin laid Toshiro on the bed, and pressed his lips to Toshiro's softly. He pulled the blankets up to Toshiro's chest, and brushed the tears off Toshiro's soft cheeks. Gin ran his fingers down Toshiro's neck, then stopped on Toshiro's collar bone. He pulled away, and left the room, stopping only when he noticed Stark and Lilinette walking towards them.

"Mr. Ichimaru," Lilinette bit her bottom lip and blushed. Gin raised an eyebrow, Lilinette wasn't one to talk so formally, or to Gin at all.

"Wha's it?" Gin asked.

" Shiro likes sweets right?" Lilinette asked.

"Righ'," Gin said.

"Sorry she's so troublesome," Stark said putting his hands on Lilinette's shoulders, "Let's go," He said and lead Lilinette down to Toshiro's room.

Gin smiled and shook his head.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End of Chapter 8**

Well, here is the chapter, God I'm so damn tired, and my head is throbbing, and I'm trying not to freak out about school. Well, I promised to get a chapter done and I was falling asleep writing it, and trying to take breaks and do my Algebra, but I kept falling asleep. So I'm gonna go to bed, and see if I can get up early enough to do my homework and study for my Chem and Econ test. Sorry it's so short, and it probably reads rather rushed, maybe a little choppy as well.

But again here is the chapter I promised, I hope that you enjoyed it, and please leave reviews and comments.

ConstantSnow


	10. Honey

**Warning:** This story contains mature themes, and should be read with caution.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

**Chapter 9: **Honey

**Third Person:** Hitsugaya Toshiro

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Toshiro sat looking at the bag of sweets Lilinette was holding out to him.

"It's not like candy you have in the soul society, but it's still good," Lilinette said.

Toshiro reached out and took it, making Lilinette blush and smile. "....Thank you," Toshiro muttered and looked down at the bag.

"You looked like you could use some cheering up, and I heard you liked sweets," Lilinette said and sat slowly on the bed next to Toshiro. "But I'd rather have you trying to escape, be angry, not sad," She said and Toshiro looked at her. "You were funny when you knocked Stark on his ass. And really cool when you blew that hole in the wall," She said. "You're pretty powerful, I was surprised,"

".... I'm a captain, I'm supposed to be powerful," Toshiro said pulling the tie off the top of the bag and sighed. "Why are you doing this? Why be nice to me?"

"Why should it matter?" Lilinette said.

"You're a hollow," Toshiro said.

"So," Lilinette said and stood slowly. "Just eat all of them," She said.

"Come on Lilinette, we're done here for today," Stark said with a yawn. Lilinette rushed from the room and Stark went out a few seconds later. However it wasn't Ulquiorra that came back into the room, but Grimmjow. Toshiro's heart skipped a beat.

"Ulquiorra's doing some work, so I get to watch ya for a while," Grimmjow said closing the door.

"Touch me and I'll blow your face off," Toshiro said.

Grimmjow grinned. "I like it rough," He said.

***************************

Toshiro bit down hard on Grimmjow's arm and kicked Grimmjow's chest hard. "Put me down freak," Toshiro growled struggling against Grimmjow who was holding him pinned to the wall.

"Where's the fun in that?" Grimmjow asked and Toshiro kicked him in the chest again. "It doesn't hurt, you're not that physically strong, or have you forgotten little one?" Grimmjow laughed and pulled off Toshiro's jacket and tossed it on the floor.

Toshiro put his hand out and red started to form, but Grimmjow slammed his small hand against the wall and the kido shot off to the wall. " Bastard," Toshiro said and squirmed.

"Put me down," Toshiro demanded.

"I like to play with my prey," Grimmjow said putting his other hand on Toshiro's stomach, just below his naval. Toshiro's heart skipped a beat and he began struggling more, his reiatsu rising, making the air turn cold, Grimmjow chuckled leaning closer. "I don't mind the cold," Grimmjow whispered and nipped at Toshiro's jawline. "It's rather nice actually, cools down the fire below the belt a little, so I'm not tempted to rush things,"

"Sick fuck," Toshiro growled.

"It's not like I'm taking your virginity," Grimmjow snickered pulling Toshiro's pants low on his hips.

"I wouldn' do tha' if I were ya,"

Toshiro's eyes snapped up and he looked at Gin standing in the door way.

Grimmjow growled. "Why do you get all the fun?" Grimmjow asked pulling Toshiro to his chest. "It's not like he's an ally of yours anymore. He's an enemy, we shouldn't be treating him so nice," Grimmjow ran his fingers down Toshiro's chest.

Gin shifted. "I tol' ya ta stop," Gin put his hand on the hilt of his blade. "Now, pu' im down," Gin ordered.

"I don't answer to you," Grimmjow said.

Gin's eyes opened and he pulled his blade. "Shinso," he muttered, and the blade rushed out, curving around Toshiro to spear Grimmjow in the side, slamming him into the wall. Gin rushed forward, and grabbed Toshiro before he hit the floor, then straightened himself holding Toshiro tucked against his chest, his blade still pinning Grimmjow to the wall. "Ya alrigh?" He asked looking down at Toshiro who nodded, resting his head against Gin's shoulder. "Alrigh," Gin said and pulled the blade from Grimmjow's side, then carried Toshiro from the room, to his own.

Gin set Toshiro on the edge of his bed and knelt down. "I'm fine," Toshiro muttered as Gin slowly ran his fingers over the bruises that were forming on Toshiro's pale slim neck.

" 'm jus' makin sure," Gin said and sighed. " 'm gla' I got there before it got tha' bad," Gin shifted. "Well, before it go' worse,"

" I don't want you protecting me," Toshiro said standing and walked around Gin. "Take me back to my room," He ordered.

" 'm not gonna do tha'," Gin said standing.

"Well I'm not staying in this room with you," Toshiro said.

" 'm gonna protect ya, 'n I can do tha' better if ya stay 'ere with me," Gin said and Toshiro glared at him.

" I'm not sharing a room with you," Toshiro snapped. "Get me my own room!"

"No," Gin said.

Toshiro's eyes narrowed dangerously, and the room started to turn cold.

" 'm not gonna change m' mind," Gin said stepping over to Toshiro, who stepped back until his back was against the door. Gin put his hands on the door and looked down at Toshiro. " Yer stayin' 'ere," He said and Toshiro pushed him back.

"Then you'll sleep on the floor," Toshiro hissed. Gin chuckled.

" Don' thin' so," Gin said.

" Then I will," Toshiro said pulling the blankets off the bed and wrapped them around himself as Gin came over again.

" Don' thin' so either," Gin lifted Toshiro off the floor and dropped him on the bed. "It's big enough ta share," He said.

Toshiro put his foot on Gin's chest, preventing the older man from laying down. "I don't think so," Toshiro said. " Get the hell away from me," Toshiro pushed Gin back, but Gin grabbed Toshiro's knee, and bent it forward, and leaned over Toshiro. "What the hell do you think that you're doing? Get the hell off of me,"

"Ya gotta learn ta share," Gin said. " 'm not gonna do nothin, it's jus' late 'n I wanna sleep," Gin moved over Toshiro and laid down. Toshiro curled into a ball inside the bundle of blankets wrapped around him and closed his eyes. Toshiro was always a light sleeper, so any time Gin would roll over or move to much, Toshiro would wake.

***************************************

Toshiro was exhausted, the lack of stress of having Gin sleeping in the same bed as him had insured that. Gin got up early, like always and left.

Toshiro rolled over, finally feeling slightly relaxed now that the bed was empty, but when he felt the warmth still left on the bed from where Gin had been laying, Toshiro's chest grew tight. Toshiro curled into a ball on the warm spot, and buried his face in the sheets, taking in the scent; slight musk and honey, which Gin always put in his tea. Toshiro sobbed and gripped the sheets.

**_Memory_**

_Toshiro watched Gin put a spoon of honey in his tea and he smiled. They had just woken up from spending the night together, Gin and him were only wearing their underwear, sitting on the couch in Gin's bedroom, enjoying breakfast. _

_"Wha?" Gin said licking the spoon._

_"Nothing," Toshiro said shifting closer to Gin, then putting his head on Gin's shoulder._

_"Ya wan' any?" Gin asked._

_Toshiro took the spoon and took some honey onto it he licked it slowly. Gin smiled and leaned down, licking honey from Toshiro's lips. Toshiro smiled and kissed Gin, letting the spoon hit his bare knee. Gin leaned down and licked the honey from Toshiro's knee, then licked up Toshiro's thigh, pushing up his underwear and sucked on Toshiro's hip. Toshiro leaned back and moaned softly._

_"Gin," Toshiro moaned closing his eyes and put his hand on the back of Gin's neck. Gin sucked on Toshiro's clothed erection and Toshiro moaned, dropping the spoon and bent forward._

_Gin chuckled and licked up Toshiro's stomach, dipping his tongue into Toshiro's naval and tracing the light lines of the muscles of his slender torso. Gin took the jar of honey and poured some on Toshiro._

_"W-what are you doing?" Toshiro asked laughing and trying to wipe some honey off his chest, but only managed to smear it more. Gin chuckled and took the fingers of Toshiro's left hand now covered in honey into his mouth, and sucked on them softly. Toshiro closed his eyes and moaned softly. " Not fair," He muttered and Gin pulled away._

_"Why's tha?" Gin asked. Toshiro moved, pressing his honey covered chest against Gin's and Gin smiled and pressed his lips against Toshiro's._

**********************

Toshiro sobbed again, remembering that he had smelled like honey for weeks after that, and he loved it, even now, there was a small jar of honey in his captain's office, sitting in the third drawer of his desk.

Toshiro inhaled deeply and sobbed again.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End of Chapter 9**

Here you go, chapter 9, I thought that it was sweet, yet also had a little bit of smut, but not all that much. I don't know why I thought that Gin would smell like honey, but my grandma gave me some tea with honey in it and I was like that's a good idea, and it gave me a reason to have Gin pour honey on Toshiro's chest. So it's all good.

Please leave reviews, comments and request for fan fics if you want

ConstantSnow


	11. Cold Room

Chapter Ten: Cold Room

**Third Person:** Ichimaru Gin

****************************************************************************************************************************************

Gin walked back towards his room, but stopped hearing Toshiro crying. Gin sighed leaning against the wall next to the door, holding the two cups of tea. Looking down at the light colored liquid and sighed heavily.

"..... Shiro.... 'm so sorry," Gin muttered, closing his eyes.

**_Memory_**

_Gin walked down the path of the Division Ten compound, his feet hitting his hard on the wood._

_"Gin? What are you doing here?" Rangiku asked._

_" 'eard tha' Shiro wuz sick," Gin said._

_" He's just a little under the weather," Rangiku said. "He doesn't do well when it's extremely hot like this," She shrugged._

_" 'e sleepin'?" Gin asked. _

_"Just resting," Rangiku said. " I guess it wouldn't hurt, if you went in to see him," _

_" Than' ya," Gin said and went into Toshiro's captain's room. Gin shivered, it was extremely cold, his breath steamed with his. Gin walked the familiar path to Toshiro's bedroom and opened the door. There was ice covering everything, and Toshiro was incased in ice, he was panting slightly, and his body trembled. " Shiro," Gin said leaning over him._

_Toshiro opened his eyes and looked up at Gin. "What are you doing here?" Toshiro asked._

_" Tha's silly," Gin said. "Yer sick, wanna make sure ya alrigh," _

_"Just a summer cold," Toshiro said. "No big deal," _

_"Ya shouldn' make da room so cold," Gin said._

_" Its to hot," Toshiro said rolling over._

_"Lemme make ya somthin' ta drink, make ya feel betta," Gin said. Toshiro closed his eyes and nodded slowly._

_****************************_

When it was quiet on the other side of the door, Gin went in Toshiro had fallen asleep finally. The room was cold, it always was cold when Toshiro was upset, or having nightmares. Toshiro's reiatsu was still immature so it would sometimes leak from his small body if he wasn't careful. Gin set the tea on the bedside table and sighed reaching down and wiped the tears that still clung to Toshiro's cheeks away. Toshiro moaned softly and shifted, Gin ran his fingers over Toshiro's jawline slowly, then down Toshiro's neck slowly.

Gin pulled away slightly, then balled his hand into a fist, letting it fall to his side and hung his head. He missed the feeling of Toshiro's soft skin so much, he wished he could be close enough to feel it against his lips, that he could smell the sweetness of it, but Gin doubted that Toshiro would ever be willing to let Gin that close again.

Gin shifted, and pulled the blankets up more around Toshiro who shifted again in his sleep. Gin leaned down and touched his lips softly to the top of Toshiro's head. "Love ya, Shiro," Gin whispered.

".... stay in bed... with me," Toshiro whispered in his sleep and Gin looked down. ".... Gin... please,"

"Ya don' really wan' tha Shiro," Gin whispered running his thumb over Toshiro's cheek softly. Toshiro curled in a ball, and didn't make another sound, his dream over.

Gin sighed again, and walked from the room, even though the only thing he wanted to do, was lay in bed, with Toshiro held tightly against his chest, and never move again. Gin stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Wha' is it?" Gin asked

"Aizen has a task for us," Tousen said

"Wha?"

"We're collecting something for him," Tousen said.

"Tha' human boy?" Gin asked.

"Yes," Tousen replied.

Gin sighed. "Ya don' need m' help wit tha,"

"Aizen's orders," Tousen said. "It won't take long,"

"Le's go," Gin said.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End of Chapter 10**

I have good news, no school tomorrow, so I'm going to get some very needed sleep, then possibly finish the next chapter of Mind Games, and work on a chapter of this again. I've also got the rough draft of my NovaxIchigo fan fiction done, so I might be able to post that by Saturday night or Sunday morning, and I also started the rough draft for my ChadxIchigo. So just hang tight if you were looking forward to those stories. But I'm going to bed early because I'm dead tired, I've been up since like 3 tossing and turning, again. Also sorry that this chapter isn't even 1000s words, but it's part of the story.

Thanks for reading, please Review and Comment

ConstantSnow


	12. To Love Is To Betray

**Chapter Eleven: **To Love, Is To Betray

**Third Person:** Hitsugaya Toshiro

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Toshiro stood slowly, untangling himself from the blankets of Gin's bed and sighed rubbing his aching shoulder. The room reminded Toshiro of the room Gin used to have at the Seireitei, it was exactly the same. Toshiro walked over to the closet, and walked into it, running his fingers over all the white clothes then closed his eyes, leaning into the clothes, letting his head hang.

******_Memory_******

_Toshiro pulled his arms into the large hakama top belonging to Gin and tied it closed, even though his own uniform was not much farther away then Gin's had been, before getting off Gin's futon. Toshiro walked from the bedroom, to the main room of Gin's quarters._

_"Gin?" Toshiro called, but got no answer. But it wasn't uncommon, Gin left all the time, Toshiro would wake, and the place on the futon where Gin had been before Toshiro had gone to sleep would be empty. Toshiro would have to wait a few hours, then Gin would come back, saying he just went for a walk, Toshiro let it slip, but knew something was off. Gin had been disappearing more and more in the past few months, acting strangely around Aizen, hiding something, but Toshiro let it slip._

_Toshiro sat down on the couch in the main room and pulled his knees to his chest. He felt somewhat hollow, and was afraid his relationship with Gin was fading. It had been nearly five years since they'd been together, but Toshiro didn't think that the relationship was going to last much longer, it was this aching in his heart that wouldn't go away._

_"Yer awake," _

_Toshiro looked up. "Yea," He said standing slowly. "I just wanted to say bye, before I headed back to my squad," Toshiro walked over and pressed his lips to Gin's cheek. "I'll see you later," He whispered._

_" yea," Gin said. Toshiro went back into Gin's room, and pulled his clothes on, then picked up his blade, and attached it to his back. When Toshiro walked to the door, Gin didn't even look at him, like he usually did._

_Toshiro swallowed hard. "See you tonight?" Toshiro whispered._

_"Yea," Gin repeated. Toshiro looked down, he wanted to say more, ask if something was wrong, but Gin had always kept something locked away. Toshiro left then, his head down, heart sinking farther._

_*************_

_"What's on your mind captain?" Rangiku asked leaning against Toshiro's desk._

_"Nothing, did you finish your paper work?" Toshiro said._

_"Yes," Rangiku said. "How was your night with Gin?" She asked._

_".... Fine," Toshiro said._

_Rangiku raised an eyebrow. "Something bothering you?" She asked. "Are you having problems?"_

_"...No," Toshiro said._

_"Wanna talk about it?" Rangiku asked._

_"No," Toshiro repeated. "There's a lieutenants meeting today, you should go to it, be on time today," Toshiro said._

_"I was already planning on going," Rangiku said. "But I'm worried about you captain," _

_Before Toshiro could reply, there was a loud scream that filled the entire seireitei. _

_"What was that?" Rangiku said._

_"It could be those outsiders," Toshiro said grabbing his blade as he stood. "Lets go," _

_"Hai," Rangiku said._

_*************************_

_Toshiro rushed towards the 3rd division compound, his mind was racing, after finding Aizen's body empaled on the wall, he didn't know what to think, what to do. Toshiro slammed open the door of Gin's quarters._

_"Gin!" Toshiro said, louder then he had wanted to. Gin was already looking up at him though._

_"Wha?" Gin asked._

_"P-please tell me you had nothing to do with Aizen's death," Toshiro said and Gin's eyes actually opened in surprise._

_"Aizen's dead?" Gin asked standing slowly and walked towards Toshiro, who stepped back. " 'm not gonna kill one o' my own Shiro. Why would ya even thin' tha?"_

_"You two have been acting so strangely around each other," Toshiro said shaking his head. "I didn't know what to think."_

_"Don' worry, I didn' do nothin," Gin said pulling Toshiro against him._

_Toshiro didn't return the embrace though, he closed his eyes tightly. "I had to lock Kira up, he drew his blade inside the seireitei, Momo too, I didn't want to," Toshiro said._

_"Alrigh," Gin said pulling away. Gin lifted Toshiro's chin. "Wha's on yer mind?"_

_"I'm scared," Toshiro admitted._

_"O da outsiders?" Gin asked and Toshiro shook his head._

_"I feel.... like I'm loosing you," Toshiro whispered._

_"Nah, ya not," Gin said. " 'm not goin' ta leave ya Shiro," Gin pressed his lips to Toshiro, who kissed back weakly, tears leaking from his closed eyes. _

_"I believe you," Toshiro whispered as Gin wiped Toshiro's tears away. _

_*************************_

Toshiro bit his bottom lip and swallowed slowly, resting his forehead against the clothes, trying to keep his legs from giving out on him. '_I can't be-.... believe....it, still e-even know..... I want to believe what Gin told me that day.....even though I know he was lying to me,' _ Toshiro thought. His legs gave out and he started to fall to the ground, but strong arms wrapped around him, and lifted him up.

" 'm sorry, Shiro," Gin whispered in Toshiro's ear. Toshiro looked up at Gin.

" I want to.... believe you," Toshiro whispered. "But I know I can never trust you again, not after...." Toshiro closed his eyes.

Gin leaned down and pressed his lips to Toshiro's, putting a hand on the back of Toshiro's neck, holding firmly, but softly. Toshiro's lips quivered against Gin's. Toshiro wanted to return the kiss, to get that feeling again that Gin always gave him, the one of feeling like he was floating. Gin pulled away barely. " Shiro, please..... I can't live wit' ou ya," Gin whispered. "... I need ya," Gin ran his lips over Toshiro's which parted slightly, and Gin took them. Toshiro kissed Gin back softly, tears streaming down his face.

Toshiro wrapped his arms around Gin's neck, deepening the kiss, parting his lips more when Gin's tongue ran over them. Toshiro moaned feeling Gin's tongue run over his own. Gin lifted Toshiro up, and Toshiro wrapped his legs around Gin's waist. Toshiro pulled away, licking Gin's tongue as he did. "....I.... l-love you Gin," Toshiro whispered. " I need you too," He said and pressed his lips back against Gin's.

*******************************

Toshiro stood on the balcony of Gin's room, watching a few hollows fighting in distance. He wrapped his arms around himself and closed his eyes. '_ I just.... betrayed them all... Can I ever go back?'_ He thought.

Gin stepped behind Toshiro, wrapping his arms over Toshiro's shoulders. "Come back ta bed," Gin whispered leaning down and kissed Toshiro's bare shoulder.

".... That reiatsu, that I felt this morning," Toshiro whispered. "It's Kurosaki's isn't it?"

"Hai," Gin said quietly, running his lips up Toshiro's neck

"What does Aizen want with Kurosaki?" Toshiro asked.

"Dunno," Gin said. " Come back ta bed,"

Toshiro turned in Gin's arms and pressed his lips against Gin's. Gin lifted Toshiro up, and carried him to the bed. Toshiro licked down Gin's neck slowly and sucked on his shoulder.

"Ya sure ya wan this?" Gin asked.

"...Yes," Toshiro whispered untying Gin's pants and sliding them off slowly. Gin did the same with Toshiro's, then licked down Toshiro's body. Toshiro moaned softly. Gin licked his fingers quickly, and slipped one slowly into Toshiro who's back arched, and toes curled in the sheets.

"Yer still so damn tigh'," Gin muttered kissing softly on Toshiro's neck softly. "Rela babe," Gin whispered. Toshiro exhaled slowly, wrapping an arm around Gin's shoulders. Gin started moving his finger slowly inside the tight ring of muscles that were already quivering.

"...Mmm... G-Gin," Toshiro moaned closing his eyes.

Gin added a second finger and started to move them deeper into Toshiro who's mouth fell open in a silent cry as Gin grazed his sensitive gland. Gin licked the tears that had welled in the corners of Toshiro's eyes away, then kissed Toshiro again, adding a third finger. Toshiro cried out, his blunt nails digging lightly into Gin's shoulder.

" Rela babe, I got ya," Gin whispered moving his fingers slowly, trying not to hurt his small lover. When Toshiro had finally gotten used to the fingers in him, he ran his hand from Gin's shoulder, into his silver hair and Gin kissed him deeply, slipping his fingers carefully.

"Let me," Toshiro whispered and Gin's eyes opened slightly

"Ya sure?" Gin asked moving carefully off of Toshiro who moved onto his knees.

"Yea," Toshiro whispered, laying out over Gin's legs. Toshiro licked carefully over Gin's stomach, sliding his tongue down to Gin's groin. Gin reached down, cupping the back of Toshiro's head. Toshiro's lips slowly moved over the head of Gin's cock, and Gin fought back a groan of pleasure feeling the warmth wetness take him. Toshiro's eyes fluttered closed and he moved his tongue slowly, making sure to coat Gin's cock well. Gin groaned tangled his fingers in Toshiro's hair.

"Tha's enough," Gin said lifting Toshiro's chin. Toshiro bit his bottom lip, and looked up at Gin. Gin moved, making Toshiro lay back down, and moved himself between Toshiro's slender legs. " Ya ready?" He asked and Toshiro nodded, then gasped as Gin pushed himself into him. Toshiro arched his back and cried out. Gin groaned putting a hand on Toshiro's hips to keep them from bucking away. ".... Damn... Shiro," Gin exhaled deeply, and kissed Toshiro softly, trying to get Toshiro's tensed body to relax again. Toshiro moaned and shifted, pulling his lips from Gin's.

" I'm.... okay," Toshiro panted. Gin shifted, pulling his erection from Toshiro slowly, making him moaned and press his head back into the pillow. Gin pushed back in, and Toshiro screamed in pleasure as Gin hit Toshiro's prostate head on. Toshiro clawed at Gin's arms. "M-more.... Gin....!" Toshiro.

Gin obeyed, keeping a slow but hard motion that had Toshiro writing and panting hard, his cock twitching, hitting Gin's stomach as Gin would thrust into Toshiro. Toshiro's mind was clouded, only knowing the pleasurable sensation of Gin thrusting into him. Even though it had been a few months since they'd been together like this, Gin still seemed to remember every one of Toshiro's sweet spots, and went after them hungrily, wanting to drive Toshiro over the edge as many hard times has the small boy could handle. Gin sucked on Toshiro's chest, still thrusting into him, his hands roaming over the most sensitive areas on Toshiro's body.

"..... t-to.... much.... G-ahhhHaa!" Toshiro came hard, the creamy hot liquid splashing onto his chest, some even splashing onto his neck. Gin moaned as Toshiro quivered around his cock, he only managed a few more thrust before coming hard himself, filling Toshiro with his release.

They came down from their high, Gin laying carefully on Toshiro, kissing him sweetly. "I love you Toshiro," Gin said quietly and Toshiro looked up at him.

"Gin," Toshiro muttered. "I love you too," Toshiro wrapped his arms around Gin's neck and closed his eyes.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End of Chapter Eleven**

Finally! They did it, this is the time to add the happy dancing and the festive music or what not. How am I gonna celebrate this joyous moment? I'm going to sleep, lol it's one in the morning, and I've got another fucking migraine and personal matters are pissing me off so much, I couldn't even speak to any person with out snapping, so I'm gonna go to sleep, and hopefully I'll be calm enough to enjoy my Saturday when I wake up. But all of you, shouldn't have to hear that bull so just enjoy the chapter, and leave reviews and comments, they would be greatly accepted.

Thanks for Reading

ConstantSnow


	13. No One Else

**Chapter 12: **No One Else

**Third Person:** Ichimaru Gin & Kurosaki Ichigo

****Author's Note:**** This chapter is going to also kinda go into Ichigo's perspective a little, just because I can do that if I want... No it's just to kinda give a view on the bond of Gin and Toshiro from someone else, besides like their thoughts, and you can't have a Bleach fan fic without the main character showing his face at least once right? I also did say that there was going to be mention of AizenxIchigo, so this is where I introduce that, it's not really gonna show much, no descriptive anything with Aizen & Ichigo, just mentions in the last few chapters of the story. Yep, that's right, this story will be coming to a close soon. But I've got three other fics that aren't over yet, plus many more on the way, so don't be so sad.

Please enjoy the chapter.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Gin wrapped his arm around Toshiro, who was sleeping against him. Gin turned his head to see Toshiro's sleeping face, and he smiled, not his fox like grin, a soft loving smile. He brushed a few stray strands of white hair from Toshiro's face and sighed happily. Gin didn't want to get up, but knew he had to, Aizen had told him the other day, he had to try to get Ichigo to calm down enough to be let out of the cell he'd been locked in. Gin sighed and sat up slowly, trying not to stir Toshiro.

Gin slipped from the bed, and pulled his clothes on slowly, then tied his sword to his hip before pulling on his robe.

"Where are you going?" Toshiro asked quietly and Gin looked to the bed. Toshiro was sitting up, slouched forward, trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

"Jus ta do something fer Aizen," Gin said walking back to the bed. "Don' worry, go back ta bed," Gin pressed his lips lightly to Toshiro's, Toshiro kissed back sleepily, making a soft sound between a yawn and a moan against Gin's lips. " Won't take lon," Gin assured, pressing his lips to Toshiro's temple. "Ya should be restin' las night wuz, eventful," He said and chuckled as Toshiro blushed, looking at Gin with still tired eyes.

"Perverted fox," Toshiro said. Gin kissed Toshiro again. "Alright," Toshiro whispered pulling away. Toshiro yawned covering his mouth with the back of his hand, then laid back. " Don't take to long,"

" Won'," Gin said, he ran his fingers through Toshiro's hair quickly, then walked from the room, and made sure to lock the door. He wasn't afraid that Toshiro would try to run away, but that one of the espada would try to get into the room while Toshiro was sleeping.

Gin stopped outside the large door, hearing loud banging and screaming coming from the other side of it. He opened the door, and was meet with a strong reiatsu that lashed out, if he'd been weak, the reiatsu would've knocked him out just by opening the door. Gin was unfazed though, and walked into the dark room, hearing the sounds of scraping chains and the bangs and screams got louder.

"Fox face,"

Gin chuckled turning on the lights, seeing Ichigo chained to the floor, on his knees, arms held out away from his sides, and chained heavily so he couldn't move them more then a few inches in any direction.

"What the fuck do you want? What happened to Toshiro?" Ichigo said.

"Wha ya mean? Shiro's fine, sleepin as we speak," Gin said.

"Why was that freak trying to shove souls and hollows down my throat?" Ichigo asked.

"Which freak?" Gin asked.

"Ulquiorra," Ichigo said.

"Probably cuz Aizen told im ta do it," Gin said. "Yer part hollow, they ge stronger by eatin souls n each other, so maybe e though it'd work fer ya too," Gin glanced at Ichigo who seemed to become lost in his thoughts. "Surprised, ne?"

"Fuck you," Ichigo growled.

"Thanks, bu no thanks. Shiro's m perfect fit," Gin said. "Try Aizen,"

"Sick bastard," Ichigo said struggling against the chains.

" Aizen can help ya, fix tha lil' hollow problem ya know," Gin said bending down. "Ya jus gotta join us instead o the soul society. Ya'll become one o us instead. Learn things tha the shinigami don' want ya ta know. Ya'd be unstoppable next ta Aizen,"

Ichigo still in thought at the offer. "....No," Ichigo said. "I'm not gonna betray my friends,"

"Ya gotta choose yer battles kid," Gin said. "Everyone does,"

"I'm not going to make the choice to leave the ones I love," Ichigo said. "You did that didn't you? You left Toshiro who was your lover for over five years, and Rangiku who was like your sister. And Kira, who worshiped the ground you walked on,"

" I did," Gin said, his grin fading slightly. " N I fixed m mistake,"

"By kidnapping Toshiro! He was in so much pain, I could feel it in his reiatsu, he was so distracted, he nearly died in combat, because of you! How could you even bring yourself to touch him?! You're not worthy to have anyone's love, most of all someone like Toshiro's," Ichigo said.

" Shiro can decided fer imself, ne?" Gin said.

"You still forced his hand," Ichigo said.

"You don't know what you're talking about,"

Gin and Ichigo both turned to the door. Toshiro was leaning against the door. " Shiro,"

"Toshiro, are you alright?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm fine Kurosaki," Toshiro said, slightly annoyed at Ichigo's informality.

"What are you doing walking around free?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not a prisoner here," Toshiro said and Ichigo shifted. "I'm here willingly,"

"No! Toshiro! You can't be telling the truth, what did he do to you!?" Ichigo started struggling more against the chains.

" They didn't do anything to me," Toshiro said. "It's not so bad here,"

Ichigo stopped struggling. "Are you saying.... that you've become a traitor?" Ichigo asked.

Toshiro didn't answer, and that was answer enough for Ichigo.

"No! Toshiro, not you, you're as honor bond as the Old man! You can't do this Toshiro, you're a shinigami, not one of these freaks," Ichigo said. Toshiro crossed his arms, and Gin stood, he could tell that Toshiro was becoming uncomfortable. "Toshiro, you can't be serious, think rationally about this,"

"Who the hell are you to tell me to think rationally!? Of all the people I have ever meet, you are the least rational one of them all," Toshiro snapped and Gin put his hand on Toshiro's shoulder, and Toshiro looked down. "..... Sorry, I should've have come.... I just didn't like being alone in that room," Toshiro mumbled.

Ichigo shifted, sitting back on his heels, watching the two whispering softly to each other, and Ichigo felt his own heart ache, he'd never felt anything like those two shared. Ichigo bit his bottom lip and looked down as Gin turned back to face him as Toshiro walked from the room.

"Wha's tha pathetic look, ne?" Gin asked.

"Shut up, it's my face," Ichigo said and Gin chuckled.

"Yer surprised, ne?" Gin said bending down, resting his forearms on his thighs. "Didn' think tha I actually loved Shiro,"

"How could you? You left him, let Aizen nearly kill him," Ichigo muttered. "Rangiku told me, about you and Toshiro, because I asked why he'd been acting like he was, I also was there when he tried to chase after him, even though he was still almost dead,"

"Why do ya care?" Gin asked.

" I don't like seeing my friends hurt," Ichigo said. " I'd rather take the pain,"

"Tha's noble," Gin said and Ichigo looked at him.

"....." Ichigo closed his eyes and hung his head. " I won't fight anymore,"

"Hmm? Why's tha?" Gin asked.

".... I dunno, don't feel like it," Ichigo said. "I don't even have Zangetsu anyways, I don't know kido or any of that stuff other shinigami do, I only have Zangetsu, I'm no threat,"

Gin chuckled. "Yea ya are," Gin said and Ichigo glanced at him, Gin's eyes opened slightly in surprise, the fire wasn't in Ichigo's eyes, not like Gin had first seen in the teen. "Alrigh, I'll let ya go," Gin said and snapped the clasps open that held the chains closed tightly on Ichigo's arms, and the chains hit the floor with heavy clanks. Ichigo rubbed his arms slowly, but made no other movements. " Can ya stand?" Gin asked.

Ichigo stood slowly, his legs shaking from the strain of being stretched after a few days of being stuck in that kneeling position. Ichigo followed Gin from the small room, and any espada in the hall were shocked at the sight of the orange haired teen, unsure about the heavy reiatsu that flowed from him, giving off a feeling of tiredness and defeat.

Gin stopped outside of Aizen's room, and knocked on the door.

"Come in, Gin,"

Gin opened the door, and moved aside so that Ichigo could step in first, then followed, shutting the door. Aizen was sitting at a large rounded desk, and looked up in interest, seeing Ichigo standing before him, unchained, and submissive.

"What a pleasant surprise," Aizen said leaning back in his chair. " How are you Ichigo?"

".... tired," Ichigo said.

"I can only imagine, it's been two weeks, and you've been trashing around in that room," Aizen said with an amused glint in his eyes. "What made you change? Decided not to fight?"

"..... Toshiro and Gin," Ichigo mumbled and Aizen cocked an eyebrow and glanced at Gin

"How interesting," Aizen said and hummed thinking, turning his eyes back to Ichigo. "You can go Gin, "

Gin bowed, then left. He returned to his room, Toshiro was sitting on the balcony railing, staring out at the endless sand. Gin walked up behind him slowly, and wrapped his arms around Toshiro's waist. "Ya 'kay?" Gin asked nuzzling against the back of Toshiro's slim neck.

"Yes," Toshiro said quietly, leaning back against Gin. " I love you,"

"Love ya too," Gin said and Toshiro turned his head, and kissed Gin softly.

Gin ran his hand over Toshiro's cheek. "I'm glad I'm with you again, I don't want to be anywhere else, but with you," Toshiro whispered and Gin kissed him again. Gin pulled away and rested his head over Toshiro's.

" I love ya," Gin whispered.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End of Chapter 12**

Why are the last few chapters so damn hard to write!? It's so annoying, I get like writer's block and can't figure out the way to finish the story, but at the same time I do.... Argh! Well anyways, here's the chapter, I'm going to finish Sugar Coated Strawberry now, so I'll stop blabbing here.

Please Review and Comment.

Thanks For Reading.

ConstantSnow


	14. Don't Move

**Chapter Thirteen: **Don't Move

**Third Person:** Hitsugaya Toshiro

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Toshiro walked down the halls of Las Noches, his blade on his back, dressed in a white uniform; a jacket like the one Luppi wore, and normal hakama pants. His socked feet hitting the floor hard as he headed towards Ichigo's room.

Toshiro couldn't believe that Ichigo had actually joined Aizen. Toshiro bit his cheek and knocked on the door to Ichigo's room. It opened, and Ichigo stood, wearing an outfit of all white, just like his bankai out fit.

"Toshiro? What are you doing?" Ichigo asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I came to see if it was true," Toshiro said quietly.

"Why does it matter? You're in the same boat as me," Ichigo said. "We're both traitors,"

"I guess so," Toshiro said crossing his arm. " Are you okay with that though?"

"I was never truly a shinigami in the first place," Ichigo said. "How about you? Will you be able to fight if the time comes?"

" Yes," Toshiro said.

"Then so will I," Ichigo said leaning against the door.

"I'll let you go back to sleep," Toshiro said. "Sorry to bother you," He turned and left, chewing on his tongue, lost in thought,

**----------------------------------**

"Wha's on yer mind?" Gin asked running his hand down Toshiro's side.

"Hmm?" Toshiro looked over his shoulder at Gin.

"Wha's wrong?" Gin asked.

"Nothing," Toshiro said rolling over. "I'm fine," He said and kissed Gin's chest.

"If ya keep tha up, 'm gonna wanna go again," Gin said as Toshiro licked up Gin's neck. Toshiro smiled and pulled away, laying on his back. "Yer mean," Gin said moving over Toshiro, holding himself up on his arms, resting on either side of Toshiro's head.

"Why?" Toshiro asked wrapping his legs around Gin's waist. Gin leaned down and kissed Toshiro, and slid into him.

Toshiro moaned closing his eyes, wrapping his arms around Gin's head. Gin kissed the side of Toshiro's face and pulled out, then thrust back in making Toshiro cry out and arch his back. Toshiro wrapped his legs tighter around Gin's waist.

"....ahhh....! M-more," Toshiro moaned. Gin shifted and increased his pace, moving one had down to Toshiro's waist to hold tightly. Toshiro moaned, his body already starting to tremble. Gin chuckled.

"Sensitive as always, ne, Shiro?" Gin said nipping on Toshiro's ear.

Toshiro couldn't answer, Gin hammered repeatedly into Toshiro's prostate, and the only sound that came from the boy captain was cries of pleasure and heavy breathing.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Toshiro sighed and opened his eyes and looked to his left, Gin was sleeping next to him, a peaceful expression on his face. Toshiro smiled and leaned over, pressing his lips to Gin's.

"Mornin'," Gin chuckled and kissed Toshiro back.

" Good morning," Toshiro said moving against Gin's chest.

Gin wrapped his arms around Toshiro's bare waist and smiled. " Don' move," He said burying his face in Toshiro's neck. Toshiro laughed as Gin's hair tickled his shoulder.

"I wasn't planning on it," Toshiro said quietly resting his head on top of Gin's. Toshiro closed his eyes and inhaled, smiling, Gin still smelled like honey.

" Good, " Gin said kissing Toshiro's neck softly. Toshiro shivered and sighed. Gin smiled licking over the spot he had just kissed and Toshiro moaned softly.

"No more.... to sore," Toshiro whispered and Gin looked up at him.

"Alrigh," Gin sighed then pressed his lips to Toshiro's then pulled the small boy against his chest even tighter.

Toshiro closed his eyes and smiled, resting his head on Gin's arm. "I love you Gin," He whispered.

"Love ya too Shiro," Gin said.

**----------------------------------------------**

Toshiro dodged Gin's blade, grinning widely as he sent his own attack towards his lover.

"You're getting slow old fox," Toshiro said.

" 'm not old," Gin said sending his blade towards Toshiro again. Toshiro flipped back to avoid it. "Yer jus a baby,"

"You bastard," Toshiro said blushing. Toshiro shook his head and lunged, sliding under the Shinso's blade to get closer to Gin. Toshiro stood straight, and put the blade of his sword to Gin's neck. "Checkmate,"

"Ya sure bout tha?" Gin asked his grin growing wider, and Toshiro felt Shinso poke him in the back.

"Cheater," Toshiro said.

"Nah," Gin said as Toshiro lowered his blade. Gin pulled Toshiro against him, and they kissed, passionately but swiftly.

"Again," Toshiro said.

"The kiss, or sparrin?" Gin asked.

"Both," Toshiro said.

They kissed again, then Toshiro jumped back, getting into his fighting stance again.

They spent a few hours sparring, each winning and loosing, it was the way they used to be, happy and teasing each other, but also loving each other, purposefully getting close enough to brush against each other, to see if they could get the other to break first, Toshiro usually won that game, Gin was a walking boner sometimes, and Toshiro knew just what buttons to push, and Toshiro loved making Gin that way.

"Yer doin tha on purpose," Gin said panting and Toshiro laughed.

"Yay so, what are you going to do about?" Toshiro said raising an eyebrow.

" N ya said I was cheatin," Gin said lunging at Toshiro, Gin wrapped his arm around Toshiro's waist, lifting Toshiro into the air. Toshiro laughed and they fell back in the sand, Toshiro on Gin's waist.

"You were cheating," Toshiro said quietly, leaning down so his face hovered a few inches over Gin's. " I just returned the favor," He said and pressed his lips to Gin's, but only just. Gin leaned up and captured Toshiro's lips quickly.

" Lova ya," Gin whispered when they finally broke apart again.

"I love you too," Toshiro said. Toshiro laid on Gin's chest, resting his head under Gin's chin and closed his eyes.

Gin wrapped his arms around Toshiro's back.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End of Chapter 13**

Haha, I'm a ninja, I updated four stories in two days, finished two of them two =P I've got about two more chapters with this story so it's sad to see it come to an end but I'm planning on doing another fic with this couple, because I just love them.

Thanks for Reading. Please Review and Comment

ConstantSnow.


	15. Please Don't Leave Me!

**Chapter Fourteen: ** Please Don't Leave Me!

**Third Person:** Ichimaru Gin

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Shinigami have entered Heuco Mundo," Aizen said and Gin shifted. "I believe that they are here for Toshiro and Ichigo,"

"Wha's yer point? Shiro wants ta stay wit me," Gin said

"I'm aware of that," Aizen said. "But I think it best if Toshiro was kept in your room until this is over and done with,"

" E's not a prisoner Aizen," Gin said.

"I'm suggesting this for his sake Gin," Aizen said. "If the shinigami come, and Toshiro is free, they will try and kill him because he is a traitor,"

Gin looked down. "Alrigh'," Gin said.

"You can go now," Aizen said.

Gin left, returning to his room, and found Toshiro sitting on the balcony railing. "Shiro,"

"I can sense them," Toshiro said looking over his shoulder at Gin. " It's not that hard; Zaraki, Abarai, Rangiku, Kuchiki Byakuya and Rukia, Kira, Hisagi, and Unohana," Toshiro slowly got off the balcony. "I'm not going to stay hidden, I've made my choice Gin, I'm fighting at your side," Toshiro said.

"Aizen says no," Gin said.

"Aizen has no say in what I do," Toshiro said.

" I don' want ya ta," Gin said and Toshiro looked at him. " Don' wanna see ya hurt,"

" Gin, I can fight," Toshiro said.

" I don' doubt tha," Gin said pulling Toshiro into the room, then closed the balcony doors. "Please, jus do this fer me," Gin said. "Stay ere,"

Toshiro clenched his jaw. "..... alright, but don't do anything stupid like get yourself killed,"

"I won'," Gin said and kissed Toshiro. " It'll take a while fer em ta get ere," Gin said lifting Toshiro up. Toshiro's legs wrapped around Gin's waist and they kissed again, more passionately. Toshiro wrapped his arms around Gin's neck. Toshiro's lips parted when Gin's tongue nudged them and Gin moved his tongue into Toshiro's mouth, touching every inch, savoring the sweet taste. Gin laid Toshiro on the bed, and moved over him, the kiss never breaking.

**----------------------------------------------------------**

Gin tied Shinso to his waist, then pulled his robe over his hakama. Toshiro was still sleeping deeply on the bed, and Gin prayed that Toshiro would not try to get out of the room. Gin preformed kido, putting a shield over the bed, so that Toshiro couldn't leave the large mattress and on one could get to Toshiro on it. Gin left the room, joining Aizen who was giving the espada orders.

"Yer lettin Ichigo ou?" Gin asked glancing at the orange haired teen that was standing in the corner of the room.

"He's going to be staying at my side the entire time," Aizen said as the espada left to carry out their orders.

" Why?"

"I'm testing him," Aizen said. "If I knew for sure he wouldn't betray me, I wouldn't have him on the battle field,"

".... I understand," Gin said glancing again at Ichigo who was putting his massive sword on his back.

"Come on Ichigo," Aizen said.

Ichigo followed, keeping pace with Gin and Aizen with ease.

Zaraki's, Abarai's, and Rangiku's reiatsu was closest, they increased their pace, and soon, found the three shinigami.

"Ichigo!" Renji yelled.

"Gin," Rangiku drew her blade.

Gin didn't react, kept his fox grin on his face.

"Ichigo what the hell are you doing?" Renji asked watching Ichigo draw his blade.

" He's betraying you," Aizen said smiling. "Go on Ichigo,"

"Bankai!" Ichigo roared, then lunged when his transformation was complete, not even bothering to summon his hollow mask as he attacked Renji.

"What the hell did you do to him Aizen?" Zaraki asked drawing his blade.

" Gave him a choice," Aizen said simply. " He doesn't belong with shinigami, because he isn't one,"

"Gin I can't believe you allowed this to happen to a child," Rangiku said and Gin looked at her.

"Wha ya talkin bout?" Gin asked his grin growing wider.

"Bastard!" Rangiku lunged at Gin and he jumped back chuckling. "Not only did you just help ruin Ichigo's life you've ruined Toshiro's!"

" Don' know wha yer talkin bout," Gin said dodging another of Rangiku's attacks.

There was a large explosion and Gin looked up back at the white castle in the distance. "Kuchiki," Rangiku said. "Growl, Haineko,"

Gin jumped back to avoid the blast of ash then drew his blade, knowing he really didn't need to.

"Gin," Aizen called and Gin looked at him. "Let Ichigo take care of her," Aizen said dodging the slash Zaraki aimed for Aizen's head.

Gin nodded and jumped back as Ichigo attacked Rangiku. Gin took a moment to look at Abarai, who was severally injured, but not dead; Abarai wouldn't be returning to the fight though, not unless he was healed by someone very skilled, most likely Unohana would need to. Gin returned his attention to the fight between Rangiku and Ichigo, noticing that even though Rangiku managed to injury Ichigo, the wounds healed easily.

" Gestuga Tensho," Ichigo said, and swung his blade, sending a wave of reiatsu at Rangiku which hit before she could block or dodge, and she was flung back, and didn't get up.

Aizen chuckled. "Very effective aren't you? Even if you didn't kill them," Aizen looked at Zaraki who was standing again.

"Ichigo, what the fuck are you doing?" Zaraki asked and Ichigo looked at him. "You're not a fucking traitor,"

Ichigo released his bankai, and sheathed his blade, putting it on his back. "You should've stayed down," Ichigo said and lunged punching Zaraki hard in the temple, and knocked the badly wounded man back to the ground. "Stay down," Ichigo said to the unconscious male.

"We should return to Las Noches," Aizen said sheathing his blade. "The Kuchiki Byakuya hasn't been defeated yet, and one of our espada is dead, "

" Wha bout em?" Gin asked nodding to the three unconscious shinigami laying bloody in the sand.

"I'll have Ulquiorra and Yammy collect them later, there is no rush," Aizen said leading the way.

Gin followed closely, but Ichigo was a few paces behind, even though he could easily lap both older men. They entered Las Noches and Gin could sense something was wrong.

"Aizen," Gin said.

"Go," Aizen said and Gin took off, heading for Toshiro.

When he turned down the hall, everything was covered in ice and cherry blossoms. Gin drew Shinso and moved towards the sound of the fighting.

Toshiro and Byakuya were both bloody, but Toshiro was at a disadvantage, his bankai wouldn't regenerate as quickly, Heuco Mundo was to dry. Gin rushed forward, blocking the attack Byakuya sent at Toshiro.

"Gin!" Toshiro cried.

" 'm fine, go ta Aizen," Gin ordered.

"No," Toshiro said and Gin looked at him. "I'm not leaving you,"

" Disgusting," Byakuya said and Gin turned his attention back to Byakuya. "It seems I was wrong about you Hitsugaya, I thought that you had actually just made a simple mistake when it came to Gin," Byakuya stepped forward, drawing a blade into his hand. "But once filth always filth,"

"Tha'd mean yer dear lil wife, ne Byakuya?" Gin asked grinning wider then normal at the reaction his words got from the noble. Byakuya lunged at Gin, who blocked instead of dodging and leaving Toshiro open to attack. " Go ta Aizen Shiro," Gin ordered and Toshiro shifted. "I can handle this," he said seriously.

Toshiro shifted as the last of the purple petals faded from him, and his bankai faded, unable to reform. " Don't die," Toshiro said and was gone.

Gin chuckled, turning his attention back to Byakuya, and pushed the noble away. "Shinso," Gin said and his blade grew, and Byakuya was pushed back as he blocked the powerful thrusting blade. "Yer gonna pay fer hurtin Shiro," Gin said.

**----------------------------------------------------**

Byakuya dropped to his knees, Shinso still piercing his stomach, blood dripping from the corners of his mouth. The cherry blossoms faded and Byakuya fell to his side.

Gin stumbled, and tried not to fall, but he was injured as well, he couldn't tell how badly, his vision was fading fast. His chest was throbbing and gushing blood. Gin coughed and put a hand over the gapping wound in his chest and fell forward.

Something kept him from falling, but he wasn't sure what, he just knew that whatever it was it was cool and it felt so good, also it smell so very sweet.

"... Gin, can you still here me?"

'_ Wha a beautiful voice...'_ Gin thought.

"Gin, answer me,"

Gin felt his body being laid down, and he looked up, seeing a white blur above him. "....... Shiro," Gin managed.

"Don't worry, Aizen's on his way," Toshiro said. "Just hold on, stay with me Gin,"

Gin started to closed his eyes.

"No!" Toshiro snapped and Gin opened his eyes. "Keep your eyes open, stay away Gin,"

"....Shiro,"

"Yea, I'm not going anywhere, so you can't go anywhere either, you got that," Toshiro said and Gin chuckled, blood filling his mouth.

"... Ya worry ta damn much Shiro," Gin said and inhaled as deeply as he could, and coughed blood splattered from his mouth.

"Please Don't Leave Me!" Toshiro screamed as Gin closed his eyes. " Gin!"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End of Chapter 14**

Oh the drama! And looky looky I got another chapter in before bedtime. I am the Update Ninja! Lol, anyways I think this story has two or three more chapters so don't worry, it's not over yet. So keep your eyes open and get ready for emotional roller coasters and emo Ichigo?! Yes! Emo Ichigo is almost as good as Nympho Ichigo, but still not the same. *sigh* but emo is close enough, for this story anyways. Well it's now 11 p.m and I've gotta go to bed so I can get up at 5 a.m. to get ready for school, blah.

Thanks for Reading, please review and comment.

Don't forget I take request for stories so just put it in a review or send me a PM and I'll be more then happy to write you one.

ConstantSnow


	16. Almost Lost You

**Warning: ** This story contains mature themes, please read with caution.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Bleach

**Chapter Fifteen: **Almost Lost You

*********************************************************************************************************************************

"Come on Toshiro," Ichigo took Toshiro by the upper arms and pulled him away from the room where Aizen and a few medical espada were working on Gin. "You should be resting too," Ichigo said.

"..... I can't go," Toshiro said. Gin was still covered heavily in blood, his breath was heavy and ragged. Toshiro also had some bad wounds that he had just to the medical espada to bandage. "He.... could need me,"

Ichigo frowned. "Toshiro," Ichigo said quietly.

"We aren't in the way," Toshiro said quietly, he leaned against Ichigo. Ichigo looked down at Toshiro, then sighed.

"Okay," Ichigo said.

"....what was he thinking?" Toshiro muttered and Ichigo looked down at him again.

" Gin wanted to protect you," Ichigo said. "That is all,"

Toshiro swallowed heavily and closed his eyes. "What's the point in saving my life if he dies?"

"He's not gonna die," Ichigo said. "You know Gin better then I do, Gin's a strong guy, right?"

Toshiro only nodded slowly, gripping his sleeves tightly, hugging himself.

" I know that he loves you too," Ichigo said. "So he's not gonna just die and leave you, not after finally getting you back, I know that much," Ichigo said and Toshiro glanced up at him, but looked back at Gin who was laying on the bed while espada healed him.

*****************************

Toshiro woke with a start and sat up, he was laying on the floor, and had been using Ichigo's lap for a pillow.

"You alright?" Ichigo asked.

Toshiro glanced at Gin, he was sleeping, his face looked pained, and he wasn't being worked on anymore. Toshiro stood slowly and walked over to the side of the bed and looked down at Gin.

"They just finished working about half an hour ago," Ichigo said standing.

Toshiro grimaced and ran his fingers over Gin's face slowly. " How long was I asleep?" Toshiro asked.

"Just a few hours," Ichigo said and Toshiro glanced at him.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Toshiro asked.

"Because you needed the rest, beside.... Gin was fine the entire time, I positive Aizen wouldn't have let anything happen to him," Ichigo said. "You were injured you know, you should have been resting,"

" I wasn't injured that badly," Toshiro said wrapping his fingers over Gin's hand as best as he could. "You should've woken me,"

"I will next time then," Ichigo said. " I'll leave you two alone," Ichigo said and left.

Toshiro leaned down and kissed Gin's forehead then closed his eyes tightly. Toshiro sighed heavily and moved carefully onto the bed and curled against Gin's side.

**********************************

Toshiro woke when he felt Gin shift. Toshiro opened his eyes and rubbed his face carefully.

"...Thought tha I felt somethin," Gin muttered smiling.

Toshiro felt tears well in his eyes. "How do you feel?"

"Li m chest wuz cracked open," Gin chuckled softly and grimaced slightly at the pain from the movement of his chest.

"It's not funny," Toshiro said sitting up on the side of the small bed, and Gin looked at him. "You almost died,"

"Ya look li ya haven't slept," Gin said. "Lay back down, ne?"

"Alright," Toshiro said laying back down and rested his head under Gin's chin. "You're such an idiot,"

" m not," Gin said wrapping his arms slowly around Toshiro.

"You should've let me stay and help you," Toshiro said.

"No, not gonna loose ya," Gin said.

"Stupid," Toshiro muttered. "I almost lost you,"

"No ya didn' I wouldn' leave ya fer the world," Gin said and Toshiro looked at him.

"I love you," Toshiro said quietly and leaned up and pressed his lips to Gin's and touched them softly.

"Love ya too," Gin said and Toshiro rested his head back on Gin's chest and closed his eyes.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End of Chapter 16**

Here's the next chapter, and there are only two more chapters left, just so you know. I'm also taking request for new stories, so if you want to read a story, no matter how strange the couple, tell me and I'll try to get a story written. If you haven't seen already, I've got a GaaraxNaruto story posted, which I'm really excited about, and many other Naruto and Bleach fictions planned, so keep your eyes open.

Thanks for reading, please review and comment.

ConstantSnow


	17. Add Kun To My Name

**Chapter Sixteen: ** Add Kun To My Name

**Third Person:** Ichimaru Gin

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Toshiro wrapped his arms around Gin's left arm, helping him walk down the halls. It had been a few weeks since the attack by the soul society, and Gin was still recovering from his battle with Byakuya.

"If you need to stop and rest, just say something," Toshiro said looking up at Gin.

"Yer worryin to damn much, 'm fine," Gin said looking down at Toshiro.

"How can I not worry about you?" Toshiro said. "You're doing stupid things all the time and you almost died," Toshiro said and Gin chuckled. "It's not funny damnit,"

"I love ya Shiro-kun," Gin said and Toshiro's pale face flushed brightly.

"I love you too stupid," Toshiro said and Gin looked down at him.

"Tha's not nice," Gin said and Toshiro looked up at him.

"Well maybe if you thought logically, then I wouldn't have a reason to call you stupid," Toshiro said and Gin chuckled again.

"Ya neva call me 'kun' y'know Shiro," Gin said.

Toshiro blushed and bit the inside of his bottom lip and looked away. " Gin-kun," Toshiro whispered and Gin's smiled widened.

"Again," Gin said leaning down and kissing the side of Toshiro's face.

"Gin-kun," Toshiro closed his eyes, his face turning pink again as Gin planted kisses on him.

"Tha's the sexiest thing ya have eva said Shiro-kun," Gin said and Toshiro looked up at him.

"Is it really?" Toshiro asked.

"Well ma'be second," Gin said thinking for a moment.

"What's the first?" Toshiro asked curiously. Gin leaned down, and took Toshiro's lips with this own, kissing him slowly and passionately. Toshiro moaned softly, tilting his head back slightly and parting his lips for Gin's tongue to move into his mouth.

They broke apart slowly, their tongues darting out, tangling with each other, to try and coax their mouths back together. Gin exhaled deeply, running his lips down the side of Toshiro's cheek. " Da sexiest thing ya ever said ta me was probably...." Gin hummed and chuckled thinking of the memory that formed in his mind. "Not actually words at all, ne?" Gin chuckled and blew softly on Toshiro's ear, making the small boy's breath hitch. " Is jus a sound," Gin licked Toshiro's ear slowly, and nibbled on the lobe. Toshiro moaned, turning his head so his ear was more exposed to Gin. "Jus li tha, tha sound,"

"Doesn't count," Toshiro whispered. "Cheater,"

Gin chuckled again and carefully lifted Toshiro off his feet. "Ya looked li ya were havin trouble standin," Gin said and Toshiro's legs wrapped around Gin's waist.

"Your fault," Toshiro said slowly licking swirls against Gin's neck. Gin hummed again smiling at the sensation of Toshiro's tongue moving over his skin.

"Ya do tha well Shiro-kun," Gin chuckled.

Toshiro hummed in reply, suckling at the junction of Gin's neck and shoulder. Gin ran his hands down Toshiro's back.

"Ya should stop now, Shiro-kun," Gin said. "or 'm not gonna," Gin slipped his hand into Toshiro's pants, running his fingers over the soft small ass belonging to his lover.

Toshiro gasped, pulling away from Gin's neck when Gin's fingers probed against his entrance. " Gin," Toshiro breathed and Gin kissed him, stepping until Toshiro's back was to the wall. Toshiro's back arched when Gin's finger slipped into him and his breath. "G-in,"

" Shiro-kun," Gin whispered, his hot breath rolling down Toshiro's neck, making him shiver with delight and wrap his legs tighter around Gin's waist, and put his hands on Gin's shoulders. Gin moved his finger slowly in Toshiro, letting the small body relax against the invasion, then added a second finger.

" Gin-kun," Toshiro whispered, fighting back a moan, but it rushed from Toshiro's lips only to be caught in Gin's mouth as Gin swiftly kissed Toshiro.

"Again," Gin said pushing his fingers deeper into Toshiro, but the small boy could only cry out as Gin's fingers brushed over his prostate.

Toshiro put his head against Gin's chest, breathing heavily, his body trembling as he got closer and closer to climax, and Gin's fingers moved deeply within him. "...n-not here," Toshiro breathed. "...want you i-in me," Toshiro looked up at Gin.

Gin pulled his fingers from Toshiro, and took him to their room and laid him down on the bed. Gin made quick work of Toshiro's clothing, then of his own. He lined himself up slowly, and thrust in. Toshiro's back arched high off the bed, his small hands twisting in the sheets, and the balls of his feet pushing into the mattress; Toshiro moaned and Gin sucked on Toshiro's raised chest, taking in the light saltiness of sweat that mixed with Toshiro's naturally sweet taste, waiting for Toshiro to relax.

When Toshiro finally relaxed, his back back on the bed, and his hands loosening their grip on the sheets, Gin began to move, slowly but hard, holding on to Toshiro's right hip with his right hand, and Gin's left hand found Toshiro's holding it tightly. Tangling their fingers together to hold tightly. Toshiro moaned and writhed, trembled and gasped. Gin loved Toshiro slowly, making sure the boy felt every second of pleasure that he could, taking his time, to love Toshiro properly. Gin knew he could make Toshiro scream and beg for more, but Gin didn't want that, he wanted the soft sounds, the gentle trembling of Toshiro's body beneath him.

Toshiro opened lust filled blurry eyes and looked up at Gin, reaching one shaking hand up to wrap around the back of Gin's neck, pulling his lover's lips down to his own. Gin kissed Toshiro back, and groaned in pleasure as Toshiro came, the seed smearing between their chests. Gin kissed down Toshiro's neck and came then too, making Toshiro gasp and moan more at the sensation of being filled.

Gin slowly moved away, and laid next to Toshiro, touching him softly, kissing his tender face. Toshiro finally caught his breath and turned his head to look at Gin. Toshiro reached up, and brushed a few stray locks of purply silver hair from Gin's eyes, which opened slowly and looked into his. "I love you Gin-kun," Toshiro said quietly.

" I love you Shiro-kun," Gin said and kissed Toshiro softly.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End of Chapter 16**

Well I got this done surprisingly faster then I thought, I actually got to use my laptop when I was staying after school so I had the time to type this chapter. I really liked how it turned. But I've got a headache, and my grandma and cousin want me to watch 1408, so I'm going to before dinner then going to bed. So I hope you've enjoyed reading.

Please review and comment, leave requests if you'd like as well.

ConstantSnow.


	18. Together

**Third Person:**Hitsugaya Toshiro

**Chapter 17:** Together

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Toshiro blinked a few times, and looked around the room. Gin was standing in the doorway, talking to someone on the other side of it. Toshiro sat up slowly and Gin closed the door.

"What was that about?" Toshiro asked as Gin slipped back under the covers.

" The Shinigami decided on a sease fire if we return the captains we've got hostage," Gin said laying back. Toshiro leaned over him, and ran his fingers through Gin's hair.

"What did Aizen say?" Toshiro asked.

"He hasn't decided yet, waiting for us to talk, and he's going to talk to Ichigo," Gin said.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow. "Why does what Ichigo and I have to say matter?"

" They think that you and Ichigo are hostages, they want you returned as well," Gin said.

"Did you tell them we weren't?" Toshiro asked.

Gin sighed. "No," He said.

"Why the hell not?" Toshiro snapped. " I'm staying here willingly. So is Ichigo,"

"But both of you were brought here against your will," Gin said. "It doesn't matter if you don't want to leave now,"

"I'm not going back," Toshiro said. "I'll go there myself and say I'm here to stay with you forever,"

Gin opened his eyes and looked up at Toshiro.

"What is that look for?" Toshiro asked putting a hand on Gin's cheek.

"Yer young Shiro," Gin said.

"So?" Toshiro shifted.

"Are you sure that you want to spend the rest of your life with me?" Gin asked seriously

Toshiro leaned down and kissed Gin very softly at first, he pulled away and nipped on Gin's bottom lip then pressed their lips together and slid his tongue into Gin's mouth, moving the small pink muscle slowly around in Gin's mouth, getting the older male to groan and wrap his arms around Toshiro's small body, pulling it down on his own.

Gin loved it when Toshiro took the lead sometimes, he was unsure, and apprehensive, but he knew just what to do, where to touch, how to touch.

Toshiro licked down Gin's body, kissing and sucking on places on Gin's chest that made Gin get really hard. Toshiro's cool tongue swirled over the planes of Gin's torso, and ran his small fingers over Gin's muscles. Gin groaned and put his hand on the back of Toshiro's head as Toshiro licked around the wait of Gin's pants. Toshiro's fingers slipped into the top of Gin's pants and pulled them down, kissing as he went until Gin's cock was exposed.

Toshiro licked the underside of Gin's cock moving up to nibble at the silky head. Gin groaned, trying not to buck his hips as Toshiro took Gin into his mouth. Gods did Toshiro's mouth feel good around him, the smooth cool warmth, the way Toshiro's tongue moved around him, it was like heaven.

Gin tangled his fingers in Toshiro's white hair and pushed himself up on his other elbow, watching as Toshiro took Gin's cock in his mouth, watching as his small hands massaged all that couldn't fit in his mouth. Saliva ran down Gin's cock, and over Toshiro's fingers, Toshiro looked up at Gin who couldn't help but to moan at the sight of his lover sucking him off so perfectly. Toshiro closed his eyes again, and hummed deep throating Gin. Gin's breath hitched and he leaned his head back.

" Shiro," Gin moaned.

Toshiro hummed again and Gin moaned again gripping Toshiro's hair tighter.

"Shiro," Gin gasped. " 'm gonna cum," Gin's breath hitched and Toshiro pulled away gasping as Gin came, his hot seed splashing on Toshiro's face and in his mouth. Gin slumped back on the bed panting.

Toshiro leaned up on his knees between Gin's legs and licked his lips, then wiped his face licking his fingers as he did.

Gin sat up on his elbows again, and looked at Toshiro who's face was totally serious, even with Gin's cum still on parts of his face. "You are my life Gin, I will spend every moment of it with you," Toshiro said. "Don't you dare try to push me away again,"

Gin pulled Toshiro against him, and kissed him passionately, holding him tightly. "Jus makin sure, ne?" Gin smiled and Toshiro rested his forehead agianst Gin's. " I love ya Shiro, more than anythin,"

"I love you to Gin," Toshiro said wrapping his arms around Gin's neck.

Gin kissed Toshiro again. "It's settled then," Gin said and Toshiro kissed him again.

"No way in hell you're getting rid of me again," Toshiro said. "I'll kill you before that happens,"

Gin chuckled. " I li it when yer rough," He said, rolling over so he was hovering over Toshiro. " I love ya," Gin whispered.

"I know," Toshiro said running his hands across Gin's face. "I love you too,"

Again they kissed passionately.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The End!!!!**

Yes, it is the end of the story, I really hope that you've enjoyed it, I enjoyed writing it.

Thanks For Reading, Please Review and Comment.

ConstantSnow.


End file.
